


Left at Birth

by Sammy10101



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy10101/pseuds/Sammy10101
Summary: Ali and Ash were doing amazing in 2013 and decided to have kids.After some emotional tries they finally have twins, but what happens when their marriage falls apart.What happens 15 years later when the twins both go to the same soccer camp and how will they navigate in trying to figure out what happened between their moms and if they will be able to bring them back together.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan
Comments: 50
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

June 10th 2014

"Come on Ali.. only a few more pushes and she will be out," The doctor said to my wife and then Ali squeezed my hand and a couple seconds later a saw the doctors holding my tiny baby girl and rubbing her back and then she finally started crying.

"How is she Ash," Ali said and I looked at the doctor and he was rushing her to an incubator and I followed him and said,

"What's happening?"

"Well, she give birth a few weeks early and she is having some trouble breathing and she is very little, but she will be fine," The doctor said so I went back over to Ali and told her what was happening and started hugging her as I heard her start sobbing.

"She will be fine Alex,"

"She's a fighter, I think I have her name,"

"yea? What is it."

"Alyssa Rose Harris," So then I started crying and Ali held my hand.

**Two months later**

"Hello, this is Ashlyn Harris, what happened with Alyssa,"

"Well, you and your wife should come to the hospital,"

So I looked back at Ali and she was already crying, so I grabbed her coat and put it on and then we got in the car and I drove quickly to the hospital....

"We are very sorry for your loss.." The doctor said and ali and I both started crying and the doctor left the room.

Alyssa's funeral was so hard.. Ali couldn't even look at me the whole time....

July 10th 2015

"You have two beautiful girls," The doctor said as I stood outside the NICU window.

"Thank you, and you are positive they are going to be okay,"

"Yes, they are just staying in her for a little bit and will be moved to the nursery by tonight," 

"Okay," I said as I looked back at them and then turned around and went to see Ali.

"How are they doing Ash,"

"Both healthy.. I think I have baby b's name,"

Same, want to say them at the same time?"

Sure, on three.. one..two..three,"

"Valerie Rose"

"Maya Alyssa,"

"I love Valerie Ash,"

"Maya is gorgeous too and we both incorporated Alyssa in beautifully," I said as my eyes started watering. 

"How are we going to do this Ash? I love you so much, but nothing has been the same since Alyssa,"

"I know love, it will be okay, I will take Val and you get Maya," I said with tears in my eyes.

"How did we even get to this point?" 

"I don't know," I said and then walked out and called Pinoe..

"How are my nieces?"

"Amazing, Valerie Rose Harris and Maya Alyssa Krieger are both doing amazing,"

"Omg, I love it, but why don't they both have Harris? Please don't tell me Ali and you went through with the divorce,"

"It's true, in the next couple of months, we will be moving to Orlando and they will be staying in Virgina," I said and then Meg started cussing through the phone,

"Please tell me you are lying Ash,"

"I'm not, I wish I was, but it's for the best,"

"Bullshit, them being together is for the best, you guys are really being selfish," and before I could say anything she hung up.

_"Dammit"_

So then i took a picture of the twins and sent it to the USWNT group chat,

_AH: Welcome Valerie Rose and Maya Alyssa to the family_

_Six pounds each and full of joy, they were born a month later and a few minutes after our angel baby was a year ago._

_AM: Aghhhhh...can't wait to pinch those little cheeks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_TH: Babe.. chill out. I love them so much already. can't wait to meet the munchkins,"_

So then I decided to call Tobin..

"hey Ash, what's up?"

"So, we decided to get a divorce, so can me and Val stay with you guys until the house is done?"

"Of course, how are you doing,"

"Not good, but it's for the best,"

'Okay, just let me know when you will be arriving."

16 years later

Maya's POV

"Mom, do I really have to go to the stupid camp? I'm going to be missing so many lessons and a show for something that I don't even enjoy playing,"

"Yes, you know how hard I had to beg Alyssa and alex to get you into the camp, I know you love riding, but maybe you will change your mind."

"Doubtful," I sighed as I got out of the car and walked up to the stable and slipped into my horse, Cici, stall and nuzzled into her nose...

"ughh, C, mom is being so annoying and sending to soccer camp for a whole month, like i'm going to miss you so much. So I quickly got ready for our last lesson and it was amazing,

"Gigi, I hate that mom is sending me to that soccer camp," I said as I cooled her done,

"It will be good for you, you've been riding forever and im not saying you are all the sudden going to stop, but your mom was a pro soccer player and I understand why she does," I guess so I said and then gave her a hug.

"I will see you at the Hampton's though,"

"True, hopefully I can make my eq debut..."

She nodded and then I walked back to the car.


	2. Day 1

Val’s pov

“Are you ready for camp, you know you don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” mom said as she backed the car out of the driveway.

“Yes, I know I will be missing a few lessons, but once camp is over, we will head to Pennsylvania for finals,” I said as I looked at the window and saw our house for the last time for at least a month.

“Okay, I just want to make sure that you know I would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to do sweetie,”

“I know momma, but you know I’ve taken extra lessons to be prepared. I think I’ve been handling my schoolwork and sports pretty well.”

“True honey, you’ve always been good at that,” mom said as she focused on the road.   
“I’m so glad we are only 30 minutes away instead of the three hours if we were in Orlando.”

“Same.. it was a good decision to stay at the Wellington house this week,”

So then I put my headphones in and started listening to my music. I love driving through Welly, especially when I can see my horses from the pasture as they graze.

“Honey, we are here,” mom said as she pulled in and shut the car off and then opened the trunk and pulled my suitcase and duffel bag out. So I grabbed them and we walked over to the registration desk and saw my best friend since birth, Kennedy Heath..

"Kennn, what are you doing here? i thought you weren't coming," I said as I hugged her.

"Me too, but then moms made me come," she said as she went back to get my information.

"Ahh, that blows, but that means I get to hang out with you some, I haven't seen you in forever," I said as she handed me the packet and a name tag.

"Definitely, well I should get back to doing stuff,"

'Okay, I will see you later," I said and then started walking towards the dorm rooms.

"Here it is," Mom said and then opened the door.

So we walked in and I sat my stuff on the bed and then said goodbye to mom.

"I love you, I will see you in a couple of days,"

"Love you too," I said as I gave her a hug and kiss.

So then I quickly made my bed and then went and put my clothes away.

So then I heard the door open and turned around and saw a pretty tall, brunette haired teen walk in.

"Hello," She said as I went over and grabbed one of her many bags and set it on the ground next to her bed."

" Thank you," she said and then turned around,

"Im Callie, but you can just call me Cal,"

"Im Val, or Valerie, so I guess we should get to know each other, since we will be roomies for a couple weeks," So then we sat on our beds and I let her go first,

" So I'm sixteen, I live in Seattle pretty much year round, but we also have a house in Georgia.. I have two younger sisters, and my moms are Kelley O'hara and Hope Solo,"

"Really, I don't know how we've never met each other, my mom is Ashlyn Harris, but I'm also sixteen, I live in Florida and I also ride horses, I don't have any siblings, but I have a french bulldog named Storm,"

"I also have two dogs, but yeah I'm surprised we haven't met before, maybe when we were little, but hopefully when can get to know each other, what position do you play?"

"Center Back, what about you?" I asked,

"Goalie, do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure," I said as I got up and we walked to the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch.

Alex's POV

"Guys, we have a big problem," I said as Kelley, Hope, Arod and my wife, Tobin, came in.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Kelley said as she shut the door and I opened up the registration book and said,

"Well, everyone knew Val got registered for camp, but guess who we didn't realize also signed up?"

"Who?" They all said at the same time.

"Maya," I said and they all gasped.

"Wait, Maya, I thought she only rode," Tobin said.

"Well, I guess Ali wanted her to come or something, what should we do?" I said.

"Maybe just wait or something, Ash will be here on Tuesday, so maybe we can pull her aside and tell her, maybe we should try and keep them seperate," Tobin said.

"Okay, Val is with Callie, do you think that will cause any problems?" I said.

"Uhmm well Cal and Maya are best friends, so maybe we can talk to her about everything." Kelley said.

"Well, that should work, I guess we should go and do our introductions," I said and then I grabbed my laptop and we left towards the big auditorium.

"Welcome everyone to our fifth annual USWNT camp, Im Alex Morgan, and I'm very honored to welcome these special guest who will be coaching you for the next three weeks, so to my right we have kelley O'hara, Hope Solo, Amy Rodriguez, and Tobin Heath as your main instructors. A couple of the other speakers will be Ashlyn Harris, Lauren Holiday and Julie Ertz. Also we have a couple surprise speakers who will be making an appearance during these weeks, now I will let Kelley speak to you guys," 

"YOO, what's up everyone, I'm so excited to be a coach here... First of all, where are all of my defenders!!!" And then an eruption of cheers rang out.

"Yes, there are so many of you, I'm excited to get to know all of you, Well I won't hog the mic, so now Hope will speak to you,"

"Hi gals, I can't wait to see all the talented players we have, so gk union make some noise," Hope said and there was a bunch of cheering.

“I can’t wait to start training with you guys on Sunday.. just remember that you are all here for a reason and that you are some of the best youth in the country,” Hope said.   
So then Tobin said some stuff and then it was back to me.

“Since it is Friday, you get to go explore the city, try finding people who are from Miami and know the way around, be back by nine as we have workouts at seven tomorrow,” I said and then released them.

“Guys, I made us a reservation for seven at Giovanni's, is that okay?” I said and they are nodded.

Callies POV

“Hey Callie, can we talk to you?” My moms said.

“Val, I will catch up with you at the room and then we can go exploring,” 

“Okay,” Val said as she started walking away. So I went by my moms and they pulled my into one of the classrooms,”

“Okay honey, so we have something to tell you,” mom(Kelley) said.

“Let me guess, Val and Maya are twins and you want me to keep it a secret?”

So they looked and each other and Mom( Hope) said,

“Yes, we should have told you sooner, but we didn’t know she was gonna be here, did she tell you she was?”

“Yes, I forgot to tell you guys, so what happened between Aunt Ali and Ash?” I asked questioningly.

“ So, Ash and Ali had a baby girl about a year before the girls, she unfortunately didn’t make it and they slowly started drifting away, but they tried working it out and it was easier to separate,” Momma K said.

“Okay,” I said and then I hugged them and we said goodbye and I went back to my room.

Maya's POV 

“Jess, how do I look?” I said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

“Damn, If I wasn’t straight I’d totally hit that,” She said and then we both started laughing.

“But where’d you get your shoes and is that a real Louis belt?” Jess said with a smirk.

“Yes, and they are custom Gucci’s,” I said and then I saw Jess smiling.

“So, we both like fashion and horses? We are gonna get along fine.” She said and I nodded. So then I grabbed my Louis clutch and my phone and we walked downstairs. We decided to go sightseeing and then we booked a reservation at Giovanni’s.   
  


“Ughh. It’s gorgeous here,” Jess said as we watched the sunset over the pier.

“It is, we should probably get going if we are gonna make our reservation,” I said as I looked at my watch. So we started walking and I realized that I’m glad my mom made me come here.

“Reservation for Krieger,” I said to the hostess and she nodded and grabbed two menus and walked us to our table.

“Monica is gonna be your waiter tonight, enjoy,” she said and we thanked her and then she walked away.

So we quickly looked at the menu and then our waiter came over.

“Hi girls, I’m Monica, can I get you started with drinks,”

We nodded and then we both ordered ice teas and then we also ordered our food.

”So Jess, any man in your life?” I asked curiously.

“I was with someone, but he was a complete idiot and wasted a whole two years with him,”

“Wow, that sucks, I guess I’m glad I’m not into guys,” I said and started laughing.

“What about you Maya, any girl in your life?”

“Nope, with riding I don’t really have a life outside of it,” I said and then she nodded.

“Same, my ex was apparently cheating on me, but I never found out.” She said and then looked down. So I quickly grabbed her hand and she picked her head up and I smiled at her and she smiled back. So then our food decided it was ready.

"Enjoy girls," She said and we dug into our food.

"So, Jess, you know about my family life, what about you?" I said.

"Well, my mom was a professional soccer player and something happened and she decided to start over in chicago, so yeah." She said.

"Who's your mom?' I asked curiously,

"So, Amy is, we actually haven't had anything to do with the team until a couple weeks ago, so both our moms were soccer players." Jess said.

"Crazy, I feel like a lot of the kids here have professional soccer players as parents." And Jess agreed.

Alex's POV

"Ooo look over there," I said as I looked towards a table and saw two of my former teammates kids sitting together.

"Amy, did you know they were coming here," Kelley asked.

" No, I didn't realize they were rooming together." Amy said as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"So Amy, how have you two been, it's been like twelve years since we've seen you," Hope said and Kelley hit her.

"It's fine Kelley. We've been good. Chicago is great and I have a great job and also the head coach at the top girls club in Chicago. Jess is also great. She rides and is pretty great at it," Amy said smiling. 

"That's great Amy, I'm happy that you agreed to come in the first place," I said and she nodded.

"Of course, I missed the team and I miss the the fact that our kids could have gotten to grow up together, I know some of them have, but not all of them." She said and I nodded

"So is Jess going to play in college? I know she still has a few years until she goes, but I was just wondering." Tobin said as she looked at Amy, her ex-best friend.

"We've talked about it, but she doesn't think so and wants to go pro in riding, so I'm always gonna support her decisions." Amy said.

"It's crazy that three of our girls ride, Jess does and then both of the twins do, which I find cool." I said and everyone agreed.

Maya's POV

"So Jess, tell me about your horses," I said as we finished up eating.

"Well I have two that I own and I lease two. My jumpers are Viral Intentions and Moon and Sun. I have Cassius who is my equitation horse and then Mercy One is my hunter baby. I qualified for finals with Cas and made it on the NAJYRC with my zone... so I will be leaving a little earlier for that. I’ve been riding for ten years and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna go pro after I age out of the juniors. What about you?” She said.

“I’ve been riding for twelve years and I own two horses... Cici or Gallantly Lady is my eq horse and we qualified for all the eq finals and then I have my jumper, Balou’s Black Magic, or Magic. He’s a prospect so I didn’t qualify for any jumper finals with him. I ride a couple hunters but I do prefer jumpers. Who do you ride with?” I asked curiously.

“I ride with Don Stewart and occasionally Ben Maher. What about you?”

“I ride with Spencer and Gigi King on the West coast and then Frank Madden on the East coast.” I said and then she nodded.

“I love riding with Frank... I used to ride with Heritage but it just wasn’t for me.” Jess said and then I said,

“I rode a couple heritage horses at WEF this year.” I said and then Jess said,

“Waitt.... I was with them at the beginning of circuit.. I’m surprised we never saw each other.”

“Same.. I only rode for like two weeks so that might be way... but we probably did pass each other just never saw each other . I usually ride at thermal but we are moving from Seattle to Florida at the end of the year” I said.

"We might've but also that's amazing, I've wanted to go to Thermal, but we only show on the East coast."She said.

So then I looked at my phone and saw that we should get back if we didn’t want to get in trouble on our first night here. So we paid and then went back to our dorm.

Val's POV

"So Val, I don't ride competitively but one of my best friends does and I ride with her some times, but how many horses do you own?" Callie said.

"Well I own two horses, Dandi and Lodin. I do the jumpers and some hunters." I said and then she nodded.

"Cool, my friend does all three rings, well she prefers jumpers, but yeah,"

"I love that you know so much about horses,' I said to Callie.

"Well,I try, especially since im at the barn so much." She said.

"That's great, well I guess we should go to bed." I said as I got up and shut the lamp off.

"Goodnight." Callie said.

"Goodnight." I said.

The Next Morning

NO POV

Morning rolls around way to soon, but the girls all head down to the cafeteria for breakfast and then get ready for their morning workout, unbenounced to them, a brunette and blonde walk past each other, not knowing they are sisters. 

The girls get split into their specific groups and work on their skills for the next two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big absence in this book. I hope you will continue to enjoy this book. I don't know how long this will go on and updates might not be frequent, but I will try.


	3. The call

Ashlyn's POV

"Hello, who is this," I say as an unknown number called my cell.

"Hi Ash, it's Ali," the estranged voice said and my heart dropped.

"Ali, is Maya okay," I asked, wondering why she called me as we haven't spoken in six years.

"Yes, she's actually at camp right now, but I was calling because I was wondering if you knew of any realtors in Palm Beach?"She said.

"Wait, the U.S one?And I do, why?"

"Uhmm yes and we are moving to Florida." and those words made my heart pound.

"So Val is at that camp and why are you moving to Florida?" I asked questioningly.

"I'm surprised no one told me and it's easier for riding,"She said.

"Same, I'm calling Hope after this. I didn't know Maya got serious with riding, I guess I can send you a few realtors I know, also who is she going be riding with?" I said hoping it isn't with our stable. 

"Ooo don't worry, we already ride with Frank out of Capitol Hill. Well, if you can just email me those realtors I would appreciate it."She said.

"Okay, same email I assume, have a good rest of your day Ali," I said and then hung up before she could say anything. So then I went to my contacts and hit the one name who would give me the answer I was looking for.

"Hello"

"HOPE, would you like to explain why you forgot to tell me Maya was at this camp?" I said furiously. 

"WOW Ash... calm down, we didn't realize she was signed up until the day of," She said.

"Well, you better do your best at keeping them away from each other," I said.

"I will try, but Callie and Val are rooming together and you know callie and Maya are best friends, also why did you call me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't lie to me, I'm sorry for disturbing you, have a good rest of the day." I said and then we said goodbye and hung up.

So after I hung up I threw my phone on the couch and went over to the counter where my laptop and opened it up and sent Ali the realtors I knew.

"Ughh Storm this is a nightmare,"I said and then she looked up at me with her big puppy eyes. So then I heard a knock at my door and I wasn't expecting anyone, but I got up and walked towards the door. Once I opened it I saw that it was Toni, one of my teammates from the Pride.

"Hey Ton, what are you doing?" I asked as I let her in.

"I know I should have called, but we were looking at houses and I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to come to lunch with us?" 

"Sure, I'm not busy and something just happened and you won't believe it." I said.

"You can tell us once we get there." Toni said and then I told her to give me a minute and I would be down after I changed.

Thirty minutes later

"So how is house hunting going?," I asked Toni and Marta after we finished ordering.

"Good, we have narrowed our choices down to two, but how are you, I know Val is at camp, so are you doing anything before you go down there?" Toni asked.

"I'm doing good, except Ali called me, but we don't need to talk about that right now, otherwise i'm doing good and I'm just looking at some jobs since I plan on retiring within the next season."I said.

"Ugghh, we are gonna miss you,"Marta and Toni said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, but you know we will always be a family," I said and they nodded. So we talked for a couple more hours and they I want back home and settled in for the night.

Ali's POV

"Ali, we would you be so stupid and call your ex who hates you," I said to myself and groaned. I can't believe she even sent me the realtors I thought as I looked at my email from Ashlyn. So I clicked on the first name and did some research and decided to reach out to her.

_Dear Mrs. Plotts,_

_Hello Emilia, my name is Ali Krieger and I'm planning on moving to Florida by the end of the year and was recommended to you by someone I know. I'm interested in a modern style type of house with at least four bedrooms and five bathrooms, with a pool and would love to be in walking/biking range from Grand Prix Village as my daughter does ride and will most likely be at the barn everyday. Please let me know if you know of any availabilities. I will be in the area next week if there are any listings available._

_Sincerely,_

_Ali Krieger_

So I sent the email and then I heard my front door open so I closed my laptop quickly and turned around.

"Hi Kyle, you back from the gym already?" I said as I got up.

"Yep, did you find a realtor yet?" He asked as he filled up a glass of water and sat down across from me.

"Yep, well I called someone and they suggested her, so I emailed her and hopefully she gets back to me," I said.

"I'm still sad you are moving even further away from me, but I'm happy for you. Also, who was this stranger who recommended her?"He asked curiously.

"Ashlyn," I said shyly.

"Did you say Ash, you haven't talked to her in forever, how is she doing?" He asked even though he already knows.

"Kyle don't pretend you don't talk to her every few days and I think she is doing find, except it doesn't seem like she's excited that we are moving." I said.

"Well, I did talk to her Monday and she is doing fine, she will adjust to everything eventually." He said and I just nodded.

Kyle's POV - Later that night

So after spending the day making a few videos with Ali, we both headed to bed and I pulled out my phone and sent someone I text.

_I know it's late in Florida, but call( or facetime) me in the morning, we have some things to talk about and I want to get things worked out. Love you Ash._

So I sent it and went to bed. My phone buzzed a little later but I decided to ignore it.

_Kyle is this what I think it's about, if so then I need time, but I will call you in the afternoon(or morning for you). I love you too and Val loved the skateboard you sent her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little filler chapter. It's not the best but we will be back to the girls next chapter


	4. Practice

Maya's POV

"I wish camp would go by faster," I said to Jess as we finished our run.

"Girl we are only on our third day," she said as I saw someone familiar pass me.

"Callie," I screamed as someone looked back and I leapt over the water bottle that was standing in the way of my best friend and me.

"What are you doing here," I said as I hugged her.

"I told you I was going to camp," She said.

"Well, I thought you meant a different camp or something," I said.

"Okay, I guess I should have told you, I didn't know you were coming here either," She said.

"Well, I kinda was forced and the only good thing about it is my roomie, Jess," I said as Jess came over. 

"Hi," Jess said and Cal said Hi back. So then we planned to hangout sometime and then she head to get back to her group. So the grouping was the blue group(which we are in) and then there is the red and white groups. 

"I really hope evening session is easy tonight," Jess said as we sat down with some of the friends we made so far.

"Doubtful," I said as I grabbed my fork and dug into my salad.

"Hey guys," Taylor, one of the players who doesn't have a parent on the national team, said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey girl, how was your run today?" I asked as I looked up from my salad.

"It was pretty easy, I do cross country, so I'm used to running long distances," She said.

"Lucky, riding helps with strength but differently not running,"Jess said and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, maybe after we eat can I see you guys riding? I have loved horses since forever but never got into it," Taylor said and we both nodded. So we finished eating and headed up to our room.

Val's POV

"Ken, I've missed you," I said as we sat down to eat lunch.

"Same, but I'm excited that mom got traded to Orlando so we are now all together again," She said.

"Hey guys," Cal said as she came and sat across from me.

"Hey Cal," We both said at the same time. So I picked up my fork and started picking at my salad.

"Eating salad everyday is getting crazy," I said and they both nodded.

"I heard that after the first week they start having different lunches," Cal said and then Ken said,

"They do, they try limiting the amount of carbs you guys eat the first week but then you start getting some good options." 

So after eating we decided to go nap before our later session with the white group.

"I wonder why we haven't scrimmaged the blue time yet," I said as Cal nodded, even though she knew the answer. After taking a two hour nap we headed to the practice field for our scrimmage.

"Listen up guys, let's continue what we were working on yesterday and putting it to use." One of the specials coach said. So I was started today and I was nervous since they wanted to put my in a forward position and I've only ever played on defense. So we got ready and we had the ball first so Krista, our midfielder passed it to me and I started running and then saw Westan, our striker and passed to her and then she kicked it in and i went and high fived her. We played really well and ended up tied 3-3.

"That was a great game," Cal said as we walked to the cafeteria to get food for dinner.

"It was, you played amazing," I said as I opened the door and we walked in.

"You did to, you even scored the goal that tied us." She said and then we grabbed some baked chicken with some corn and mashed potatoes.

"This is amazing," I said as I took a bite of it and Cal and Wes agreed. After we ate we took a bath and then we went to one of our common areas and we started talking about regular stuff.

"So Val, how long have you lived in Florida?" Wes asked.

"My whole life, well I was born somewhere else and then we moved here, but I also have a couple of different condos since I show in a lot of different states." I said.

"I lived in Florida but two years, but I moved to Texas after and been there ever since." Wes said.

"So how many siblings does everyone have?" I asked.

"I have two older brothers and a younger sister. My oldest brother plays for UNC and then my other brother is more techy and my younger sister is five, so she is still learning about sports." Carly (Wes's roommate) said.

"I have a younger sister." Cal said.

"I have twin sisters and they both play volleyball."Wes said.

"I guess i'm the only one with no siblings and have only been raised by my mom who is very suspicious on the whole other parent subject," I said and then I saw Cal fidgeting around and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded.

Then I heard a familiar voice call my name and I turned around and saw my mom walking towards me, so I got up and ran over and she picked me up as I hugged her.

"Honey, it's only been three days,"she said as she put me own.

"Three days to long," I said and wondered why she was a day early.

"What are you doing here early?" I asked.

"Uhmm, I just have to talk to some of the coaches about something," she said and then she said she had to do that and she would come over later.

Ash's POV

"So were you not gonna tell either of us that our daughters were at the same camp," I asked, more like shouted.

"Ash, no, we really didn't know." Tobin said as she got defensive.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we really didn't want them finding out about each other like this," I said and they nodded.

"We know and hopefully they won't meet," Alex said.

"Honestly I kinda do," I said.

"Ooo that is definitely not happening." Someone said and we turned around and my jaw dropped.

Maya's POV

So we showed Taylor our videos and then we went to our evening session, which was just our specific positions working on skills to improve. Even though Jess and I haven't known each other for long I already feel I greater connection to her than anyone I've known. I want to talk about it, but I also don't want to ruin our friendship, especially if she doesn't feel the same way.

"Maya, are you okay?" Jess said and I snapped my head up and nodded.

"Okay, it looked like you zoned out."

"I've just been tired, especially since I'm taking this stupid summer class and legit never have time to do the work," I said, which was partly true.

"Yeah, I've seen you up the past few nights and just haven't wanted to disturb you," she said and then I smiled.

"So Jess, guess what mom told me I could do." I said and then she looked up at me excitedly.

"NO WAY! Did she say yes to you going to young riders with me?"

"She did," I said and Jess smiled.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," She said as she got up and pulled me in for a hug and I melted into it.

"Me too," I said as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Hey girls," I heard Amy say and then we pulled away and I smiled at who was next to her.

"Hey mom," I said and then went and hugged her.

"Hey pumpkin," She said and then I groaned. 

"Mommmm," I said and then she said,

"Sorry May," But then I got curious as to what she was doing here.

"What are you doing here? Are you I special guest?" I asked.

"No, I just have to talk to them about some things." She said and then I nodded.

"Girls, It's getting late, why don't you head to bed," Amy said and then we nodded.

"That was strange," I said to Jess as we walked to our dorm and she nodded.

Ali's POV

I decided to book a ticket to Florida as soon as I heard of what happened. I truly don't want Maya to know about them, it's sounds selfish but I also have to protect her and I know she will be heartbroken to find out the truth. I called the one person who would know what to do and that was Amy.

I stepped off the plane and went and grabbed my bag and then I went to the pickup area and saw Amy and went over.

"Hi Amy, it's been a long time," I said as I hugged her.

"It has, how are you?" She asked considering the situation we were in.

"Pretty good, could be better," So I put my bags in the backseat and then got in the front.

We talked about the girls and then after a couple minutes we made it to the university and we saw the girls while we were on our way to the office.

"I kinda want them to," I heard an estranged and then I said,

"Ooo that is definitely not happening," And everyone turned around and I saw Ashlyn for the first time in ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned on speeding up camp a little after the next chapter, but things aren't gonna be normal for a little bit because I want this to go on for at least 20/25 chapters and I'm already planning that. I also hope that you guys are okay with this not being very soccer based.


	5. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support!!

No one's POV

"What are you doing here Ali? And Amy why didn't you tell me she was coming?" Alex said as Amy closed the door behind them.

"I needed to figure out things in person and I asked Amy not to tell you guys." Ali said and then they all nodded.

"So I know you don't want them to meet, but do you really think it is fair keeping them from each other?" Tobin asked.

"I think I know what my daughter needs and it's not learning about them yet." Ali said and Ash interrupted her

"You know you are being selfish Ali, Val and I have talked things and she talked about how she has felt like a part of her is missing. I think it's cruel to keep them apart just because we couldn't work things out." The tension was rising and everyone could feel it. "You know what Ash? I think you should have thought about that before you did everything you did," Ali said as she got up and left the office with Alex following her and then Ash broke down crying. "Why do I always mess things up? I loved her and still do." She said as Tobin came and hugged her.

"Ash, it's not your fault," Hope said.

"Yes it is, I should have fought harder for them. After Alyssa everything just went downhill and we just couldn't fix it." Ash said.

"I know it hurts," Alyssa said as she came over.

"You know we named Alyssa after you," Ash said and tears started falling down Alyssa's eyes.

Meanwhile Alex was chasing after Ali

"Ali, you know she is right," Alex finally said as Ali stopped and turned around.

"I know, but I just can't lose Maya, she already hates me for sending her here and I just can't lose her." Ali said as Alex hugged her.

"She will understand after you tell her everything, just think about how she will feel if you tell her later on." Ali nodded and then they went and sat down at some of the chairs.

"I hate how I still love Ashlyn after everything, she clearly hates me though." And then Alex laughed and Ali looked at her funny.

"The women has never stopped loving you you fool. She celebrates your birthday every year and the same for your anniversary."

"Really," Ali asked and Alex nodded.

"Well, I guess her and I need to talk about everything." Ali said and then they got up and went back to the office.

"Ash, can we talk?" Ali asked as they walked in and Ash nodded.

"We are gonna go outside and talk to some of the other coaches, come find us when you are done," Kelley said and they all walked out. Once they left Ali walked over and sat next to Ash and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry about everything, I should have fought for you, for us, for them."

"It's not your fault Ash, we both had a part in this, but how are we gonna fix this?" She asked and Ash responded with, "How about we talk to them separately and then maybe tomorrow we can introduce them? I really don't want them to meet on their own." Ali nodded and then they decided to go find the girls and went their separate ways to talk to their daughters.

Val's POV

*Knock*

"Ughhh," I groaned and got up, since Cal was asleep, and opened the door.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked as I stepped outside.

"Hey auntie Alex said I could talk to you, let's go for a walk," She said, so I got my slides and then locked my door and we walked over to the lake. 

"So I know we have talked about how you have felt that something hasn't always felt right," Mom said and I nodded.

" So we have to talk about it now?" I asked and she nodded.

"So I want to just know that no matter what happens I will always love you and this won't change anything." She said and I took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Okay, so you have a twin sister, her name is Maya and your other mom is Ali Krieger. So I just want you to know that we both love you and we wanted to keep you together but at the time it wasn't possible. So you are probably wondering why we decided to separate you two and not introduce you. The reason why is because we couldn't come up with a good custody agreement and we thought this would be best for everyone and we stayed in contact for the first couple of years, but then we got in an argument about something and haven't talked since then until yesterday. I could go on but this is the basis and if you want to meet Ali tonight that is fine. I don't know if Maya will want to meet you yet. Do you have any questions?" Mom asked as I took all that in.

"I think I understand. I'm not mad at you for telling me sooner and understand why you did. I love you." I said as I hugged mom. "Also I would like to meet Ali if that's okay with you." I said and she nodded.

"So I do have one question," I said and mom looked at me, "Do you still love her?" I asked curiously.

"It's complicated love, but I do. She will always have a special place in my heart no matter what happened between us." She said.

"So that's why you haven't dated anyone for a long time, but it makes sense and I just hope you know I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said as she grabbed her phone out and texted someone.

Maya's POV

Meanwhile across campus Maya and Ali just had the same talk.

"I can't believe you never told me this." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, we just thought it would be easier this way." Mom said as she tried hugging me, but I moved away.

"I love you mom, but I just need space," I said and then she nodded.

"Well I will give you some time to think about things." She said.

So I said bye and I went back to my room.

"Ughhhh this can't be happening," I yelled as I closed the door and Jess got up and came over to me and hugged me.

"You don't have to explain, just hold me," She said as I started crying.

After a couples minutes I looked up and Jess wiped my face and said,

"I'm not gonna say everything will be okay, especially since I don't know what is happening, but just tell me whatever." I nodded and then I started to go to my bed, but Jess grabbed me and pulled me over to her bed.

"I don't want you sleeping alone tonight," She said, so I nodded and climbed up and she put some music on. I started drifting off to sleep a couple minutes later.

Ali's POV

"Ugh she hates me," I thought to myself as I sat there and cried. I heard my phone buzz so I got it out and saw a message from Ash saying to meet them at the lake if she wanted to meet Val.

I got up and wiped my tears and headed over that why. The night made the air become cool, so I shivered as I walked to the two figures that were sitting on a bench. Ash got up and walked towards me.

"How'd it go?" She said as she came by me.

"Not well, what about here?" I asked as Ash handed me her jacket.

"You're shivering, put it on and it went well for the situation." She said so I put it on and then we walked over to the bench.

"Love this is Ali, I will leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything." She said and Val nodded. So I sat next to Val and we just sat there for a couple of minutes.

"So I hear you are doing good with riding, that's exciting," I said as I tried to break the tension.

" I do," She said.

"Maya rides too, tell me alittle bit about them?" I asked knowing that she get her to talk some and not be so tense about it.

"Well I own two, I've owned Dandelion Z, or Dandi, for five years. She brought me from the childrens to now the high junior jumpers. She is a Zangersheide and sixteen years old. She is the most loving horse ever and tries her heart out for me. I also have Lion Heart II, or Lodin, a Selle Francais. I've had him for about two years and he is ten. I did Young Riders last year on him and he has so much potential to be my upper level jumper. He is very saay, but has so much heart. I lease a couple horses for eq and hunters. My two hunters are Ink and Casino. I show in the older larges and then my eq horse is Fisher. I'm hoping to add another jumper to my team, but that all depends on mom." I saw her smile get so big while talking about them and it made me so happy.

"I love that. Maya also does all rings. Hopefully she will want to meet you soon. I know things are difficult right now, but do you need anything or want to know anything about me?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I have a couple of questions," She said and I nodded for her to ask. "Well, do you ever think about me and how life would be if you were still together?" 

"Of course, you are always in the back of my mind. I do love your mom, but so many things have happened, we are both so different then back then." I said.

"That makes sense and well, how did Maya handle things?" She asked.

"Definitely not as well as you, but she is very much like your mom as she handles things in her own ways," I said.

"oo I see, so then it might take a while for her to want to meet, I understand that. I just take things as I should. I know mom loves me and I know that this was the best decision for you both and don't blame you," She said as I shook me head and then she looked at me.

"You are just very mature for your age." I said and then she laughed and nodded in agreement. 

"Well, I enjoyed meeting you, but I'm getting tired, so I think I'm gonna head to bed." She said.

"Okay, I hope you have a good night sleep." I said, even though she probably won't be able to.

"Thank you." She said. So we got up and she hugged me. I held her for a little longer than I should've, but I wanted to hold her. So after she walked away towards the dorm area.

"How'd it go?" Ashlyn said as she walked up and sat down next to me.

"It was actually pretty good, she is so mature for her age, you have done so good with her." I said.

"Thank you, it definitely wasn't always easy with her, but riding really has changed her." She said. 

"Maya is the same, although she definitely struggles sometimes, but she has been through a lot. So how have you been?" I asked as I was curious to see what she has done in life.

"I'm good. I'm still playing and plan to retire after this season. I want to become a coach and then I started my fashion brand a couple years ago, so I plan to do that full time. We also have our baby girl Storm, a Frenchie. What about you?" She asked.

"As you know I retired when Maya was four, I went on to coach and then I started my business, which specializes in personalized training and then nutritional aspects. We also have a mental health part, since a lot of athletes struggle. We've travelled a lot, but I ended up settling in Seattle, close to Hope and Kelley, and it has been great. Maya rides with the King's, who are based in Oregon, so we are there pretty much everyday and then when we do show in the East, we ride with Frank. We did have Snoopy, our Shepherd, but we lost her last year. I was engaged for a minute but that didn't workout." I said, nervous about the last part.

"Wait..what?Kyle never told me you were engaged, I thought we had a good relationship."She said sadly.

"Well, I never told anyone I was engaged, it was a toxic situation and I'm still not ready to talk about it. So she nodded and then we decided to get going. ALex and Tobin were nice enought o offer me to stay with them for a couple days.

I looked at my email and saw that the realtor answered me back.

_Dear Ms. Krieger,_

_I have two listings for you. The first is in Ocean Ridge, which is about 40 minutes to Wellington, it is a five bed, sixth bathroom. It has a pool and beachfront access. The other listing is in Wellington, a nine bed, nine bath beautiful property. It also has a twelve stall barn, which is perfect for your daughter. It is located really close to all the barns and in walking distance from WEF. Let me know what you would like to do._

_Sincerely,_

_Emilia Plotts_

I emailed her back saying that I was interested in seeing the one located in Wellington. So I texted Maya goodnight and then went to bed


	6. Maya's Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is solely focused on Maya. Hope you enjoy learning more about her. Also I messed up on chapter four and totally forgot Val is a goalie.. so let's just ignore that.

*BEEP* I clicked snoozed and fell back asleep.

"Maya, time to get up," Jess said as she sat up.

"Ughhh, I wonder if Alex would let us skip, I really need to ride. Do you know anyone that would let us ride?" I asked Jess curiously.

"I do. If Alex says we can go ride then I'm all in. I know that she just came back from Kentucky, so they should be all settled in. Let me go text her real quick," Jess said and I nodded. I grabbed my phone and saw a text from Alex saying that we didn't have to come today. So I texted her back and thanked her. 

"Well, she already said we didn't have to go to practice today." I said as Jess walked out.

"Awesome, my friend Sara said that we could come ride. I'm gonna ask my mom if she can take us," Jess said and I nodded.

"I wonder if I know Sara?" I asked.

"You might, and I texted my mom. Maybe we can get breakfast on our way." She said and I nodded. So I went over to my dresser and got out my riding clothes that I packed, just incase. I put on my Equiline breeches and my Equiline sunshirt. 

"I love that we just always have riding stuff," Jess said as she came out of the bathroom wearing some Samshield breeches and a Charles Ancona shirt on.

"I love those breeches." I said to her.

"Right, they are some of my favorites that I have. But Equiline are my second favorite breeches." She said.

"Do you want to go wait for your mom?" I said as I put on my converse and grabbed my Tucci tall boots.

"Yep, do you have your helmet?" Jess asked and I nodded as went over and grabbed my KASK.

"How do you like Kask?" 

"They are amazing, the fit and everything is perfect. I love my Samshield but Kask is just wonderful." I said as we walked out the room and as we walked past we saw Alex and she stopped us and said,

"Have fun girls, also Maya can we talk whenever you get back?" I nodded and then we saw Amy coming up.

"Ready to go girls? I'm sure you probably want to stop for breakfast." She said and we nodded as we got in. I put my boots and helmet in the back.

"How about we stop at the cute bakery in Wellington? The European one." Amy said. Jess looked at me and I nodded.

After about twenty minutes in the car, we mostly talked about horses and stuff, we made it to the cute bakery. We went in and got seated.

"Hello, what can i get you girls to drink?" The waitress asked. 

"Can I get a coffee?" Amy said.

"latte" Jess said.

"Cappuccino," I said. So she nodded and walked away.

"Are you excited to ride Maya?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I haven't ridden since last Friday and it sucks." I said and Amy nodded. So the waitress came back after a couple of minutes and then handed. up our drinks and then we ordered. I got some pancakes and they both got eggs and bacon. 

After eating we headed towards Sara's stable. All the properties in Wellington are breathtaking. We pulled in to the place and it was beautiful.

We got out and Amy told Jess to text us when we are ready to be picked up.

"It's so beautiful here," I said as we walked in to the stable.

"I know, I love it here. Hi Sara." Jess said as a teenage girl came out of the tack room. 

"Jess, it's so nice to see you," the girl said. She had long ginger hair and some beautiful blue eyes.

"This is my friend Maya." Jess said and I nodded.

"Hi Maya, I'm pretty sure I follow you on insta, but I could be wrong. Well, do you want a quick tour first and then you could get on?" She asked us.

"That's fine." We both said.

"Okay, well Maya my sister owns this property and then my brothers have their own business and they are located across the street. My parents also operate their barn and it is next store." Sara said.

"Wow, that's amazing that you all ride." I said and then she nodded. So she led us out to the back and showed us around. They have a beautiful outdoor and indoor ring. The pastures are also gorgeous and the horses that I saw grazing were stunning. So we went back inside and Sara said,

"Jess, do you want to ride Vivi?" and then Jess nodded.

"Maya, you can ride Sam." She said as she walked towards a stall that had a beautiful chestnut in it.

"Wait? Is that Hickory Oak's Ve Luofe?" I asked questioningly and she nodded.

"Omg, I tried him last year. I think I remember following you. That's so cool," I said.

"That is cool. He is such a good horse." She said and I nodded. So we put on our boots and then Sara walked Sam out and put him in the crossties and got him ready. Jess helped her tackup the horse she would be riding.

"So Maya, what do you show in?" Sara asked.

"The high juniors, the 3'6 junior hunters and also some eq." I said.

"Awesome, I don't show the hunters, but I do eq." She said. So after a couple minutes we walked to the indoor, since it is blistering hot outside and she handed me the reins, so I went over to the mounting block and got on.

"You probably already know he can be a little strong, but that's all." Sara said and I nodded. So I warmed him up by trotting a little and after about five minutes I moved him into a canter. He has a very smooth, uphill canter that is so nice to sit. I smiled as it felt so nice to finally ride.

"You two both look amazing," Sara said and I looked and saw Jess looking really good on Vivi. We rode for another hour and did some jumping. After untacking them and putting them out, we walked across to her parents farm and sat down on the patio that looked out in the ring. I saw a couple girls riding and one of Sara's parents giving a lesson.

"Who are your parents Sara?" I asked.

"My dad is Phillip Morton, he rode for Canada. My mom is Sonja Von Hendersson, she rides still for Sweden." She said.

"I've heard of both of them, they are really talented, what about your siblings?"

"My two brothers, Caiden and Jerome both ride for Sweden and they operate the C&J Holdings LLC. My older sister, Tiffany, rides for Canada, and operates LittleRidge Show Stables. I ride for the US and I have a little sister, Maisie, and she rides for the US also." Sara said.

"That's awesome, I wish I had family who ride. Well, I guess I do, but that's complicated." I said and Jess looked at me.

"Well, I found out I have a twin sister who rides too. I think they live her so you might know her," I said and Sara nodded.

"I didn't even know," Jess said.

"Same, my mom told me yesterday. Her name is Valerie Harris." I said.

"Wait, I know Val. She brought Lodin from my sister. She is very talented." Sara said.

"That's amazing, I definitely need to look her up." I said.

"So how do you feel about finding out about her?" Jess asked.

"Well, obviously it was hard yesterday when I found out. But as I think about it more I feel happy and just want to get to know her. Like we have so much in common it's crazy." I said and Jess nodded.

"If you want we can probably go to her stable. I am riding her horses while she is at camp so I was gonna go over later, but we can go now." Sara said.

"Really? That would be fine and I want to see you ride." I said.

"Is that fine Jess?" Sara said and she nodded. So we went over to the golf cart and headed over about two properties over and it was another beautiful farm. One of Sara's dog ran along us as we pulled in. So we got out and went into the stable. 

"This is Lodin." Sara said as we walked up to a beautiful grey. 

"Wow, he is stunning" I said and Jess nodded.

"He is, my sister started him and then she brought him as an eight year old from us." Sara said and I nodded. So we went into the tack room and I saw some pictures and I was crazy how much we looked alike.

"Girl, it freaks me out that she is your clone." Jess said as she pointed to a picture of her in the eq.

"Right," I said.

"I love Val. She really is so nice." Sara said.

"She seems like it. Who is that horse?" Jess said referring to the picture of her in the eq.

"Ohh that is Fishers. He stays at Heritage; since she trains with them." She said and we nodded. So then Sara grabbed his bridle and saddle and went over to the tackup area and set it down.

"Do you think you can grab him for me while I grab the grooming stuff?" Sara said and I nodded. I walked over and let him sniff me and then slipped his halter on and attached the lead. I opened the door and he started walking out so I put him in the ties and then Sara and Jess came back over. 

"I wonder if he thinks you are Val, since he usually hates when anyone else besides Val gets him out." Sara said and then I said,

"Maybe, he seemed a little suspicious, so he might not be sure," I said and she nodded as she quickly groomed him and then tacked him up.

"I love how shaded it is," Jess said as we walked over to the ring.

"Right, sometimes I ride if she is okay with it, even though I love our indoor sometimes it's nice to ride here, especially since it's so isolated," Sara said as she got on and then we sat in the chairs and watched her ride.

"She looks so good on him," I said to Jess and she agreed. Sara just did some flatwork on him and then got Dandi ready to ride.

"She is so good but when she turns into a crazy horse when you ride. Val has adjusted to her so well." She said as she got on. Dandi let out a couple playful bucks and Sara sat them perfectly. She rode her around and jumped her a little bit.

"She is so good," Jess said as Sara got off.

"Right, she only schools her over little jumps and its kept her in such great shape." Sara said. So she put her in the pasture and then she said,

"I'm done here, do you want to go back and have some lunch?" Sara said and we nodded. We went back and had some pizza and talked about our plans for the upcoming season.

"I am doing two weeks in the desert and then will be coming back for the rest of WEF." Sara said.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing." I said and they nodded. 

"Hopefully WEF the whole season if not probably Ocala," Jess said.

It felt so nice to ride and not have to deal with anything. We got back to camp at around six and I went to the office and Alex let me in.

"Hey Maya, so I know you learned about Val last night, how are you doing?"

"Pretty well now, I think I want to meet them soon." I said and Alex smiled.

"I talked to Val and she really wants to meet you whenever you are ready. I know Ash is also excited to meet you," Alex said and I nodded.

"Well if you are ready for dinner you can go, have a good night," Alex said.

"You too Alex." I said as I got up and went to the cafeteria and grabbed some ramen and went back to my room.

"Here you go," I said as I handed Jess some ramen.

"Thanks," she said as we started eating.

So after we took quick showers and then sat down on my bed.

"So Maya, if you don't feel comfortable telling me, but I saw you get nervous around the guy at the gas station. Are you good," She asked. I saw that coming. So I took a deep breath and said,

" Well, my mom was with this guy for a year. He was extremely toxic and mentally abusive towards me. He said a bunch of horrible things, but we are trying to recover from that," I said and she held my hand.

"Was he ever physically abusive towards you?" She asked.

"Thankfully no, but he was towards my mom. I punched him once and he tried to hit me but mom got in the way." I said as I started crying.

"Hey you are okay, everything will be fine," She said.

"I know, it just is hard still, I wonder what would have happened if my moms never got divorced," I said.

"I don't know," she said.

"I just want to meet Val already," I said.

"Do you want to watch some of her rounds?" Jess said and I nodded. So Jess grabbed her laptop, went on Youtube and looked up Valeria. 

We watched a few of her rounds and she is truly spectacular. Jess clicked on an interview of her after winning young riders last year. She talked about Lodin and then what her future goals are.

"It's crazy how we have the same goals." I said to Jess.

"Well, I heard twins think the same so it makes sense." She said. I nodded and then said,

"True, I just hope it goes good when we meet."

"It will. Have you talked to your mom yet?" She asked.

"No, but I will in a little bit." I said. So Jess nodded and we watched a few more rounds and then Jess decided to go to bed. So I decided to text my mom.

_[10:03pm] Hey mom, I have thought about everything and would love to meet Val. Just let me know when and I will be ready._

_[10:08pm] Hey May, I'm glad you are feeling better about things. Let me text Ashlyn and I will let you know what she says._

_[10:09pm] Okay._

So then I grabbed my robe and headed to our bathroom and decided to take a quick shower. After getting out I dried my hair, brushed it and then checked my messages.

_[10:32pm] I talked to Ashlyn and she said tomorrow after practice should be fine. Do you want to meet outside after dinner?_

_[10:35pm] Yep, that should work. Goodnight. I love you._

_[10:40pm] I love you too. Hope you have a good practice tomorrow._

So I plugged my phone in and got under my covers. I grabbed Coco, my teddy bear, held him tight and then after a while I drifted off to bed.

* * *

"Nice Maya, keep it up," Coach Liz said as I passed the ball to Kallen.

Today has been an easy day of just some skillwork. Our last practice ends in about five minutes and then I have a quick ice bath and then I meeting with the coaches.

Kallen came running and passed it to me and I kicked it into the goal and Ellie tried grabbing it but she couldn't, so it flew into the back of the net.

"Good job girls, let's call it a day." alex said a she blew the whistle. 

"We will be scrimmaging against the red team on Friday." Finally, I assume Val is on that team. So we talked about the schedule and then headed towards the locker room. I got in the ice bath for a little bit and then went to meet with the coaches.

“So Maya you have been improving really well... we are definitely interested in having you on the U-16 team if you are interested.” Coach Pike said.

“That is an amazing opportunity but I much prefer riding. This camp has been amazing but I do plan on quitting after high school so I can focus on my plans for becoming a professional in the horse world.”

“I totally understand that and wish you the best. You are a Sophomore right?” She asked.

“Yes I am.” I said. She nodded and then Alex said,

“So I heard you will be leaving us next Wednesday to go with Jess right?”

“Yes, I will be.” I said and then she smiled.

“Well that’s all for tonight. Go enjoy your dinner and I hope everything goes to plan.”   
So I smiled and opened the door and walked out. I saw Jess waiting for me so I went up and she said,

“How’d it go?”

“Pretty good,” I said as we walked to the cafeteria. I grabbed a sandwich and then we went to the table and ate quickly.

“It will go fine,” Jess said as I put my hair up and kept looking over my outfit.

“What if she thinks I’m spoiled or something.” I said referring to my shoes and nice jacket I was wearing.

“Look I don’t think she will and I’m pretty sure she dresses the same. You will be fine.” Jess said as she gave me a hug and then I said goodbye and walked outside towards the gazebo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be them meeting. Sorry this went up a couple days late. I also didn’t want to overwhelm you guys with a lot of technical stuff involving the horses so I hope you understood most of it. Thanks for reading!


	7. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited meeting of Val and Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So horses are both of their safe things, so they tend to talk about them alot. Sorry if that annoys you or anything. Also thank you for all the love, I truly appreciate it.

No one's POV

Maya walks up to the gazebo and sees her mom sitting there, so she goes up and sits next to her.

"Are you ready?" Ali says to Maya as she grabs her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Maya said and Ali nodded.

"Ashlyn and I will leave you two alone and then if you are up to meeting Ash tonight you can, but you don't have to and she completely understands if you don't want to." Ali said and Maya nodded.

So as they sat there waiting, Val and Ash were on their way there.

"It will be fine." Ash said as they turned and saw two shadows sitting on the bench.

"Hey Ali and Maya." Ash said as she stood there and then Ali came down.

"Text us when you are ready." They both said and the girls nodded. Then the adults started walking away and the girls didn't move until they were out of sight.

Val's POV

I got up and instantly hugged Maya.

"It's so good to finally meet you." I said as tears started streaming down my face.

It's good to meet you." Maya said as she looked up and wiped my tears away.

"Well I guess we should sit down." I said as we moved over towards the benches and then sat down. I looked at Maya and smiled.

"So Val, how did you take it so well?" Maya said.

"I mean it is hard, but I realized how hard it was for both of them and how they made the right choice. I know it's hard for us to understand everything, especially when we don't know the whole story. what are your thoughts on everything though?" I asked curiously. 

"Obviously I was really upset at first but then I realized that I've missed so much of being able to grow up with you and everything. I just want to be able to do everything with you. I want to meet mom and stuff, but I know it will be hard. I just hope we can be able to see each other after camp."Maya said.

"We will. If not, mom will be in trouble. So what is mom like?" I asked.

"For sure we will. She is the most amazing and selfless person I've ever meet. She was a great soccer player. I grew up in Virginia and moved to Seattle when I was six, so I guess I've lived in Seattle longer. But she legit cares about me so much and I know it is hard that we had to grow up without each other and them, but I hope we can be with each other for a long time. So what about mom, we are gonna need to come up with nicknames for them or something." Maya said.

"Well I've always called mom momma, even though we are sixteen I still do it." Maya nodded and then I said,"Well I guess she is one of the funniest person I've met. She has sacrificed so much for me so I will forever be grateful for her.When she realized that I got serious with riding she let me take a step down with soccer. She also made it even easier for me by purchasing a property in Wellington, so I stay there pretty much regularly but we also have our main home in Orlando. She is still playing so she is a rockstar. I feel like we have such a great relationship and she's like my best friend also."

"She sounds amazing. Also a weird story that you might find one but I hope you don't. So my roomie and I went riding with Sara and she had to ride your horses so we went with her. Can we talk about how gorgeous your property is. Also your babies are amazing. I'm in love with Lodin." Maya said.

"Honestly that isn't weird. I definitely stalked you on youtube and ummm you are a stunning rider. I love Lodin too. He is definitely a great horse." I said.

"He looks like it. So Fisher is a gorgeous horse and I'm pretty sure he was at my barn." Maya said.

"It could be likely, he came from the West coast. His show name is Oceanic. I got him two years ago as a ten year old from the King's." I said.

"I ride with them. They are like second parents to me. I love his show name though. What are your other horses besides them?" She asked.

"My two hunters are Inquisitive, or Ink. I also have Billionaire Class, or Casino. I show them in the 16-17 large 3'6 juniors and then my trainer shows Casino in the international derbies. I also own Another Love Z, or Cleo.She is a younger hunter in training. I have a couple others but you probably aren't interested."

"Uhm yes sis I am." Maya said and I smiled.

"So I have my heart pony King and he was my medium, but he is obviously leased out. I lease Cass and Parker, who are my other eq and hunter. I only have my jumpers and the hunters I own at home and then the rest stay at Heritage and it's easier for me with lessons and stuff." I said.

"Who is the Quarter horse?" Maya asked.

"Ooohh how could I forget miss Queen. She is moms and she is fifteen. We brought her two years ago and is such a good horse." 

"Wow, mom rides but she has never shown interest in getting her own horse, which is fine, but I love that Ash rides and has her own horse." Maya said.

"She loves riding. Tell me about your horses." I said to Maya.

"Well Cici is my eq horse. I also have Magic, my young jumper. I also recently brought my second jumper. I haven't told anyone about her, but I want to tell you. Her name is Blue Lady 2, or Tini and she is an eleven year old German Warmblood. She comes to the US in a couple weeks." She said.

"Wasn't she ridden by Daniel Deusser?" I asked knowing I've heard of her before.

"Yes the story of how I even got her is crazy and like people probably won't believe it." I nodded knowing I wanted to know the story of her.

"Well I was in Germany trying some youngsters and we happened to be at his stable. I was riding this one stallion and Daniel came up and started talking to my trainer and apparently said that he had a horse that might be a good fit for me. So one of the grooms brought her out and I knew who she was and couldn't believe I was even having the chance to ride a horse of her talent. So I rode her and it was so amazing and we ended up buying her." Maya said.

"That's honestly amazing. So growing up did you ever feel like you had any siblings or did you not care." I asked considering I did.

"Honestly no. I never felt anything. Like I knew I had to have a dad or something, but never really wanted to meet them. Did you?"

"I did honestly. I always felt like a piece of me was missing. I even talked about it with mom once but she didn't really say anything about it. Like I know we had Alyssa, but she passed as a baby, so I never really thought of anything else." I said.

"You know about Alyssa?" Maya said.

"Of course, my middle name is also her middle name, Rose." I said.

"My middle name is Alyssa, do you every celebrate her birthday?" Maya asked.

"Every year. We celebrated her seventeenth with a beautiful picnic on the beach and some balloons. I definitely think about her a lot." I said.

"Same. I just realized that we will be able to celebrate her eighteenth next year." Maya said and I nodded as I smiled.

"That is so amazing. I can't wait." I said and then I turned around and hugged Maya and she hugged me back. We just hugged each other for a couple of minutes and let the tears roll down.

"I hate this, but I'm also so happy." I said.

"Me too. I wish we got to grow up together, but I also don't blame them as they were protecting us in the end." Maya said and I nodded. 

"So what is the family like?" I asked.

"They are amazing, grandma and grandpa are really great. They are divorced but I love them equally. Uncle Kyle is super funny and always gives the best gifts." Maya said.

"What are the odds that my uncle Kyle is also yours?" I asked.

"It's possible, so what is the family like on your side? Maya asked.

"Pretty much the same. I also have uncle Chris who is pretty much like an uncle Kyle." I said and Maya nodded.

"Do you have an pictures with them?" Maya asked and I nodded as I pulled out my phone and then went to my photos and found pictures of my birthday.

"Here they are," I said as I showed her pictures.

"Aahhh you guys are a stunning family." She said.

"Well miss girl you are included in this family." I said and then scrolled to find a picture with Kyle.

"Omg, it is uncle Kyle." Maya said.

"Honestly that's weird that we both grew up with Kyle." I said.

"Same, but I guess it was so moms could keep up with us." Maya said and I nodded.

"I'm just ready to go on with life, with you in it of course. What shows are you going to the rest of the year?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to NAJYRC but I'm not showing. Then the Hamptons, Capital Challenge, Nationals and then I'm not sure what else. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm going to NAJYRC but im showing in the young riders and then nationals and Tryon, but my big goal is Spruce Meadows." I said.

"Awesome, who are you showing at young riders?" Maya asked.

"I will be riding Dandi as I will be retiring her and well since she started my career I want her to be able to ride her at one more big championship." I said.

"Aww.. you two seemed like an amazing team. I'm glad you are going to be able to retire her." Maya said and I smiled.

"She really is my whole world. Like I don't know where I would be without her." 

"Well then I will forever be thankful for her also. She reminds me of Cici." Maya said.

"They must have known each other in a past life." I said laughing with tears streaming down.

"Look at us, we are a mess." Maya said as we both started laughing.

"At least we are in this together. Are you gonna meet mom tonight." I asked as I wiped my tears away.

"I think so." She said and I nodded.

So then we just talked for about an hour just about growing up, riding, moms and pretty much everything involved.

"I can't believe it's already eight. I guess we should get going. I probably will be meeting mom." Maya said and I nodded.

"I can text her saying we are ready and stuff?"

"Okay." Maya said, so I texted mom saying we were ready and that Maya was ready to meet her.

"They will be here in a couple minutes." I said and Maya nodded. 

"Hey girls," moms both said as they walked up to us.

"Hi mom, I'm gonna go to bed. Love you." I said as I got up.

"I love you too." I said as walked with Ali.

"Have a goodnight sweetheart." Ali said.

"You too." I said and then I walked to my dorm.

Maya's POV

"Hey Maya, it is so nice to finally meet you." Ash said.

"You too. I'm sorry I didn't want to meet sooner." I said.

"No, it's fine." So then we sat down.

"How have you been?" Ash asked me.

"Pretty good, so what do I call you?" I asked as I didn't know what she was comfortable with.

"You can just call me Ash if you want, I don't want to pressure you with anything." Ash said and then I nodded.

"Okay, so Ash, did you have uncle Kyle send updates about me?" I asked.

"Honestly no, Kyle and I also had a great relationship, obviously it was a little rocky after we split but then we reconnected after a couple of years. We do talk about you sometimes, but we mostly just talk about life and other things. I know you probably have so many questions so I will try to answer them all." 

"I honestly don't, but I just want to know if you would change anything if you could go back in time." I said and then Ash said,

"Of course, but at the end of the day we did the best, we definitely were selfish but I know we both gave you girls the best life possible. So as much as I would want to go back and change things I don't think I would." 

"Okay, that makes sense. I am upset still but I do understand everything, I just hope we will be able to be together now."

"I promise you will. You guys will have the chance to be together." She said and I nodded. 

"So Alex told me you got recruited for the U-16 team, but declined?" 

"I did, I just don't enjoy it as much and feel like I would bring the time down." 

"You can always just go to camp and if you don't like it you can rethink." Ash said and I nodded,

"I know, does Val now if she got recruited?" I asked.

"I think she finds out tomorrow. She will probably let you know." So I nodded and then we ended up talking about school and the horses for a little bit.

"I guess you should go to bed," Ash said as we got up.

"Probably, it was nice meeting you." I said as I went to hug Ash and then she hugged me back. I just hugged her for a few minutes and then I stepped back.

"Goodnight Maya,"

"Goodnight Ash," I said as I stepped off the gazebo and then I walked to the dorm.

I opened the door and saw Jess sit up as I closed the door and took my shoes off. 

"We can talk about it after I get changed," I said and Jess nodded. I went to my dresser and grabbed my oversized Thermal shirt and some shorts and went to the bathroom.

I quickly slipped out of my clothes I was wearing and then put on my shirt and shorts and put my other clothes in the laundry hamper. I brushed my teeth and then went back to the room and sat on Jess's bed.

"So how'd it go?" Jess said.

"It went great actually. It felt like finally meeting someone that you never thought existed but they made everything better right away, if that makes sense." I said not knowing how to explain it.

"No it makes perfect sense, it's like finally being home after a long time away at a show." Jess said.

"Exactly, also Ash is so amazing and just understands everything." I said and Jess nodded.

"I'm glad it went well, you deserve this. Do you want to watch a movie?" Jess said and I nodded. So Jess grabbed her laptop and went to Netflix.

"Do you want to watch A Walk To Remember?" 

"Sure, I've never watched it." So Jess put it on and then I got under the blankets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the meeting justice. The next two chapters are gonna be flashbacks over Ash and Ali over the years, so the girls won't be the main focus during those.


	8. Flashback; Ali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW; it doesn't get graphic but you may still find it triggering, so if it does then it is the second to last paragraph of this chapter.

Summer of 2014 

"Ashlyn, what are you doing." I said as my soon to be ex wife walked downstairs. 

"Well, I just put the girls down and I'm about to go to the gym." She said as she set the monitor down and I scruffed.

"OMG what is your problem?" She whisper yelled.

"Nothing, just leave me here alone." 

"Well you are gonna be alone within the next week." She said. So then I got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. I heard the door shut and went back and Ash was gone.

"Of course she left." I said to myself. 

After a few minutes I heard one of the girls crying, so I went upstairs and into the nursery. 

"Which one of yous is crying." I said as I went over and picked up Val.

"You are fine baby girl, she will be back soon." I said. Ash and I decided that we would stay with each other for the first few weeks of them being born and then they would be moving. We also decided to just stay with our girl so then they wouldn't get confused at us splitting them up. So then I checked on Maya, who was still peacefully napping, so I went back downstairs and started to make dinner for us.

"Do you have everything?" I asked as Ash putting the final things in her car.

"Yes." She said as she then put the carseat in and buckled Val in.

"Okay, have a safe trip." I said as I went up and kissed her her and then gave Val a kiss.

"We will, you two stay safe." Ash said as I nodded and then went back inside. Maya was still sleeping so I did some laundry and some other chores. I was also in the process of moving, since I didn't need a four bedroom house, so I brought a townhouse closer to my mom so she could help me take care of Maya.

"Hey baby," I said as I picked up my now two month old. I quickly finished making her bottle and then she started sucking on it as I put it up to her mouth. She has started to developing some of her skills, such as smiling and has giggled a couple times. 

"Hey Al," Kyle said as he walked into the house.

"Hey Kyle, how are you?" 

"Good, how is my favorite girl doing?" He said as he came up and started playing with Maya's foot.

"She's good, once she's finished I will put her down for a nap, so we can talk about stuff." I said and he nodded.

So Maya finished her bottle and then I burped her and walked upstairs to her nursery and put her down.

"Have a good nap." I said as I kissed her head and then turned and closed the door.

"So have you talked to Ash since she left?"

"No I haven't, you know we decided to stay away from each other."

"Okay, well I have a date tonight and then I will be with mom tonight."

"Who's the lucky dude." I asked as I smiled and then he turned red.

"You don't know him." He said so I nodded and then we just talked about Maya the rest of the night.

"Momma"

"OMG.. you said your first words." I said as I clapped my hands and Maya wobbled over to me.

"Good girl," I said to my nine month old. She has progressed a lot and her doctors are very proud of her progress.   
" Mom, Maya said her first word." I said as I called my mom. "No way, I'm so proud of her." My mom said and then we talked about Maya.

Summer of 2019

"Momma, can we please go to the stables." My now five year old said.

"Maya, you know we still have to find a new stable." I said and she sighed.

We just made the move from Virginia to Seattle last week to help with my business. It has been a challenge since I'm so far away from everyone.

"How about we go find a pizza place and then some ice cream. I will look for a new stable after." I said and she nodded. So I grabbed her coat just in case we get a random rainstorm and then we headed out to find a pizza place. We bought a house that was really close to the city, so we decided to walk instead of driving. After walking for about twenty minutes we walked up to a cute little pizza place. I ordered us a large cheese pizza and then some drinks.

"Do you want to go to the park close to home?" I asked Maya and she nodded. So after about twenty minutes our pizza was done, so we hurried up to the park so it wouldn't get cold. As we sat down at the picnic table, I opened the box and we both dug in.

"This is so good mom." Maya said and I agreed.

"Ali?" I heard a familiar voice say and then I turned around and saw an old teammate.

"Kel, it's so good to see. Are Hope and Callie with you?" I asked and then she nodded.

"You should come join us." I said, so Kelley disappeared and then came back a couple minutes later with Hope and their daughter in tow. Kelley was pregnant with Callie at the same time I was pregnant but Callie is just a couple days older.

"Ali it's so good to see you, how long has it been?" Hope asked as she hugged me.

"It's been about four years I think." I said and they nodded.

"I heard you were moving to Seattle but I figured we would never run into you." Kelley said as we all sat down.

"If you want some pizza you are more than welcome to have some. Also I've been meaning to get ahold of you but I kept forgetting, obviously moving has been stressful." I said and then they nodded.

"So how is everything going?" Hope asked.

"Good actually, she starts Kindergarten this fall and then we are looking for a stable for her to ride at. The business is doing amazing. What about you three?" I asked.

"That's great. We are still playing obviously. I transfered to Seattle a couple seasons ago and we have done pretty good. Callie is also starting Kindergarten this fall. Is maya gonna play soccer?" Kelley asked.

"That's great I've honestly not kept up with anything NWSL related. Also I don't know if we will be playing soccer since she is really loving riding." i said.

"That's awesome, I'm glad she enjoys riding." Hope said.

"Same, except it's so much." I said laughing. I looked over and saw the girls playing together on the playground.

"Looks like they might be going to be some great friends." Kelley said and I nodded.

"Where is Callie going to school?" I asked.

"She is going to Northwood elementary." Hope said.

"So is Maya." I said.

"That is awesome," Kelley said. So we talked for a few more hours just catching up.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked Maya once we got home.

"Yes, Cal is so fun."

"That's awesome, you girls are going to the same school, so you guys will become friends." I said and then Maya smiled.

"Also I found a stable that will be good." I said and then Maya started jumping around so I smiled.

It's been a couple months of living in Seattle and it's been so nice. Maya started school a couple weeks ago and it was hard adjusting to not having her everyday, but she is doing excellent in school, so I wanted to surprise her with a dog. I went to a local shelter and found a year old German Shepherd and instantly fell in love with her. So I ended up picking her up the next day and had to get some essentials and a bow for when I surprise Maya. 

I pulled up to pickup a couple minutes early, so I grabbed the dog from her kennel and put her in Maya's carseat and then waited for Maya. About five minutes later Maya came running out with papers in her hand. So she came over and opened the door and just as she was about to hop in the car she saw her and started jumping.

"OMG... you got a dog." She said excitedly.

"I did. Get in so we can move out of the line." I said and then I moved her and Maya got in. So I drove home and grabbed Maya's backpack and then I grabbed the dog and Maya jumped out of the car. 

"Does she have a name momma?" Maya asked as she ran inside.

"Well, her name was Daisy but I don't think that fits her, what do you think?" I said and then set the pup down and she ran to Maya and started licking her.

"What about Snoopy?" She said.

"I like it. Snoopy, come her." I said and then Snoopy looked up and I started motioning for her to come and she ran up to me.

"Well, I think it's settled, you are now Snoopy." I said as I hugged her and then Maya came over and hugged her. I love my family even more.

As the years went on I got more involved in my business and watching Maya succeed in everything she did whether it was riding or playing soccer. 

In the summer of 2022 I started dating after years of being single and taking care of my family, but everyone said I needed to move on.

I met an amazing doctor, Chad, at a business meeting and we hit it off. The first couple of years were perfect, but then he started coming homemade and would become violent at times but I stayed with him. By the time I could get away from him it was to late as he had been killed by a drunk driving one night as he was coming home from a late night at work. Although it happened a couple years ago I still have nightmares about it and how I could have prevented it. I honestly wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Maya being here.

I decided to send Maya to camp because I knew they were recruiting and since she is going into her freshman year of high school I figured she would make some great friends. As she got older we definitely drifted apart because of how we are different, but hopefully with this camp and moving to Florida it will get better as I would do anything to get close to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly my least favorite chapter as I had some bad writers block, but Ash's flashback will be better, I promise.


	9. Ashlyn’s past

We’ve been on the road for at least three days, it would have taken quicker but having an almost month old who needs diaper changes and bottles at least 2-3 three hours a day is harder. We finally made it to Florida on a Sunday afternoon. I turned off the car, unbuckled and then went to the back and got the carseat out and started walking to the door. 

“You two finally made it!” Tobin, one of my besties said as she opened the door and grabbed the carseat I was carrying.

“Thank you and we did.” I said as I stepped inside and then Alex came over and grabbed the car seat,

“Do you want me to put her in the crib?” She said and I nodded. So Alex started walking upstairs.

“Do you want me to help bring your bags in?” Tobin said and I nodded, so then we walked back outside and I opened the trunk of my car and grabbed three of the bags and Tobin grabbed a couple and we walked back inside and put the bags in the guest room. After about two more trips we got everything in and then we went to the living room and sat down. A couple minutes later Alex walked out of the kitchen and handed us both a beer and then set the monitor down. 

"Thanks for putting her down Lex and thanks for this." I said motioning to the beer as Alex went and sat down next to Tobin. 

"No problem Ash, how was the drive here?" Alex asked as she took a sip of wine.

"It was long, definitely hard, but she was good the entire time, we only had one little meltdown but otherwise it was great. I just can't thank you two enough for letting me stay here until the house is finished." I said and then took a long sip of my beer. 

"You know you are welcome here anytime, we love you and we love our new niece." Tobin said. So then I smiled and sat up as I heard some whimpering coming from the monitor. I decided to wait to see if she would start crying but she went back to sleep so then I relaxed.

"Is Mexican okay for dinner Ash? I was thinking takeout from our favorite place." Alex said. 

"Mexican sounds great. Is it okay if I take a quick shower?" 

"Of course, I got her if she wakes up. Go take a nice shower you deserve it." Alex said and I smiled and then I got up and threw my bottle in the bin. So then I walked upstairs and I checked on Val first and she was still sleeping peacefully, so I went to the guest room and got my shower stuff and headed into the bathroom. I turned the water on and then undressed and stepped into the warm water, which felt so nice against my skin. I quickly washed my hair and my body and then I just stood under the running water for a couple minutes. So then I got out and put on my shirt and shorts then I went and put my dirty clothes in a pile so I could wash them tomorrow. I quickly brushed my hair and then went to check on Val, but I saw she was out of her crib so I went downstairs and saw Alex holding her. 

"She woke up and I figured she wanted to come down but I couldn't find a bottle to see if she was hungry." 

"You're fine lex. I will go get her bottle and formula ready." I said and then went upstairs to my room and went into the diaper bag and quickly grabbed her bottle and formula.

"Here you go Lex." I said as I handed her the bottle and she took it and Val happily started drinking. 

"She is so adorable bud." Tobin said and then I nodded. 

"Just wait until you have one of your own." I said and then Tobin smiled and looked at Alex holding Val and her smile widened even more. So after we just played with her and talked about stuff and then ate some dinner and then I put her down and went to bed.

Today was the last day of living with Tobin and Alex as our house was done and now we are just moving in. 

"It looks amazing Ash." Alex said as she had been helping me decorate. 

"Thanks for helping me set up everything." I said as I put the last picture up, it was a big picture of me at my first game with the national team. 

"No problem, her nursery is finished and I love the simplicity of it." 

"Thank you, I didn't want to overdo it, also you can't say no, so tomorrow you are coming over for dinner." I said and Alex nodded. So then we walked through the house making sure everything was perfect. It was a beautiful farm style house with four bedrooms and five baths. It also has a pool in the back, but it is closed off for now until I can get it gated.

"Ash your daughter is a star, she kicked a soccer ball for the first time." Tobin said as she walked inside and handed Val to me. 

"Of course she is, but thanks for watching her Tobs." I said as we all sat down on the big couch. "No problem, we are gonna miss having you two around." She said. 

"We live like five minutes from each other. I'm sure we will be seeing each other often." I said and then we all started laughing. 

“Still it won’t be the same” Alex said and I nodded in agreement. We talked for a couple of hours and then they left and went home. 

"Well we are finally home Val." I said as I kissed her on the forehead. So I laid her down and then I left and shut the door. I went to my room and finally got to lay on my nice comfortable bed. I've been exhausted after everything and it felt nice to finally be settled and now we don't have to worry about things. 

I heard crying, so I woke up and went to her room, grabbed her and put her on the changing table and saw she was good, so then I made her a bottle and sat down in the rocking chair and she drank the bottle. So I started rocking her and she quickly fell asleep. So I got up and went to the kitchen to get some water for me and then I went back to bed for a couple more hours.

Today is Valerie's first birthday party. It is at the beach and some of our family is here and then some teammates are here; including Alex and Tobin, Megan, Alyssa and a few other close friends.

"I can't believe she is a year old already." My mom said as she came up and hugged me.

"I know, it feels like they were just born yesterday." I said and then I looked up.

"Have you heard from Ali?" My mom asked

"Yep. She sent me a picture, so I went her one back." I said as I grabbed my phone out and showed her the picture.

"She's gorgeous." I nodded and then went back to Val, who was now playing in the sand with Tobs and Megan.

"What are you doing with my daughter you two dufuses." I said.

"Building a sandcastle, why?" Pinoe said.

"Okay, well cake is soon and then presents." I said and they nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Tobin said.

So I went back to the picnic benches and sat down next to Alex, who was holding a newborn.

"How is miss Kennedy doing?" I said as Alex handed her over to me, so I grabbed her and kissed her forehead.

"She is honestly doing great and Tobin is also such a great mom." She said and then we looked at Tobin who was currently throwing a laughing Val in the air.

"I miss when she was this little and we knew she was going to be a great mom." I said and then we laughed.

"She was pretty good with Val, I just hope she will be like this with her." Alex said.

"She will, it's cake time though." I said as I handed Ken back and then called everyone here. So Pinoe handed me her and I put her in the highchair. 

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and also everyone for everything you have done for us over the past year." So then we started singing and I put her cake in front of her and she dug in. Everyone started laughing and so then she started laughing. I handed out cake and we all ate.

So then we started, well I, started opening gifts. She got a bunch of clothes and toys from everyone.

"Y'all are amazing, we have one more gift and then we are done." I said as I walked over and grabbed the box from someone waiting there.

"Here's the last gift Val." I said and then I opened it up and a dog popped out and Val immediately hugged her.

"So I decided to get an older dog, so welcome miss Moon to the family," I said and everyone fell in love. Moon started wagging her tail as people started coming up and petting on her. We hung out at the beach for a couple more hours surfing and just loving on Maya and Moon.

"Thanks for helping Tobs." I said as I shut the trunk and gave her a hug.

"No problem, you know we are always here to help." She said and I nodded.

This weekend is championships and unfortunately I couldn't bring Val, so she is staying with Alex.

"I can't believe this is the first time you've left Val alone." Tobin said as she squeezed into the seat next to me. 

"I know, but Alex will do good with them and I know my mom is always willing to help her if needed." I said and then Tobin nodded. I plugged my headphones in and then started to listen to music.

After about three hours we landed in Houston were the final was being held. We got off the plane and headed to the bus and then left for the hotel. 

"So guys we are going to have a quick meeting and then have a quick practice." Coach said and we all booed. Basically in our meeting we just talked about our plans and how we are facing our big rivals, the Chicago Red Stars.

After we had our meeting we quickly went to our rooms to change. 

"I'm glad we can room together." Tobin said as I came out of the bathroom.

"Same, I can't wait to talk to them tonight." I said.

So then we started to walk downstairs and walked towards the busses. Everyone takes so long so we had to wait like thirty minutes for everyone to get on the busses. We did some simple drills and then headed back after about an hour and half.

"You guys are going to do amazing." Alex said as we said goodnight to the kids.

"We will try our best." We said it the same time. So we ended up falling asleep early, since we had to be at the field by eight tomorrow.

"And our 2015 NWSL Champions are the Orlando Pride." The announcer said and then we lifted up the trophy.

"Yall did amazing." Coach said as we ran into the locker and then dumped gatorade on us. We celebrated a little bit, but then ended the night by going to a nice restaurant.

Val has grown up so much in the past five years and today is just another one of those new accomplishments. She has been riding for about two years and today is a big competition for pony kids and that is pony finals. She has been riding amazingly on her lease, King of Hearts, but she doesn't know that I brought him and that I will be surprising her.

"She looks amazing." Tobin said.

"Right, how are you doing Ken." I said and she looked up.

"Good Auntie."

We all had an off week so it was perfect for them to come to Kentucky with us. Tobin ended up getting traded to Portland last year and it has been hard, but I know Alex will most likely be moving next season, which sucks because I will miss them so miss. I watched as Val jumped the final jump of her course and I started clapping as she looked perfect. So she hugged him and we all went up to her and I hugged her and gave her and kiss and then kissed King on his muzzle.

"That was great kid." Val's trainer said as she came up and high fived her.

"How'd it go?" She asked as she jumped off and I handed her some water.

"I think you could get it, there's one more left." She said.

"The scores for Valerie Harris and King of Hearts are 90,92, and 94 and an overall score of 10048.2 putting them into the lead." The announcer said and she started jumping up and down.

"That's amazing Val." I said as I hugged her again and we waited for the last rider to finish her round.

"So Ken are you gonna start riding?" Val said and then looked up at them and Tobs was shaking her head.

"Val, you know that she likes to ride but doesn't compete." Alex said and then Val nodded. 

"The scores for our last rider Jessica Rodriguez and Little America are an 88,83, and a 79.5 with an overall score of 1039.5 and our winning is Valerie Harris and King of Hearts for the regular medium hunters." The announcer said and Val immediately went and wrapped her arms around King and then came over and hugged me.

"Awesome job Val." Tobin said as she went and hugged them.

So then she got back on to do pictures and the victory gallop. SO they got in line and she was last so we waited until she got her picture taken and then she lead the victory gallop around the arena.

Since it was the last day they also had Grand Champion and Overall grand Champion.

"Our overall grand champion is Valerie Harris and King of Hearts."The announcer said and then I started crying as they put the neck ribbon on and then the rosettes on his neck. I walked into the arena to take the pictures and hugged her again and hugged King again and I heard the flashes of the cameras, I can't wait to buy all these pictures. So then we headed out of the arena and walked back to the stables and started cooling King off.I quickly took his saddle off and bridle and put it in the trailer since we were leaving early in the morning. Val started grooming him and then gave him some treats.

"Val, how about Ken and you go graze him."I said and Val nodded and then clipped his lead on and they walked over towards the grazing area with Moon running at their heels.

"Moon, slow down." I yelled and she slowed down to a walk.

"Let's get everything ready." I said and they nodded. We quickly went over to their car and started pulling out the decorations that I got to put on his stall for when they walked back.

We hung up some balloons and then a sign that said "Welcome Home King" and then I grabbed the cake out of the cooler and put it on our little table and then we waited for them to walk back.

"OMG momma really? You bought him?" Val said and I nodded. 

"I love you." She said as she ran up and hugged me.

"I love you too kiddo, you were amazing." I said as Val grabbed the lead from Ken and then put him in the stall and I took some pictures of her.

So then we went out to dinner and once we got back to the hotel we started packing to go home. 

We left early in the morning because we had a long ride back to Florida. We had to say goodbye to them and it was so hard because Ken and Val hate leaving each other and we don't see them as often as we used to.

"So Val I know we have talked about school and I think you should go and then we can decide about online for next year." I said and Val said,

"Okay, that's fine, I guess it will be good to meet new people." She said and then I nodded.

Over the years it's been fun to just develop as a mom, watch her ride and grow with riding and then just playing soccer. Val started playing soccer later and it's more of just fun for her and we don't make a big deal out of everything because I know that her heart is with riding. She convinced me to ask Alex if she could go to camp because she wants to try and get on the U-18 team and play with them for a couple years before she ages out of the juniors and turns pro. So obviously I convinced Alex and she was very happy to have her for this camp. 

We lost our beloved Moon about five years ago and then we added Storm to our family and although she definitely adds joy to our family she will never be a replacement for Moon. We also added a couple more horses to the family, including my girl Queenie. I love riding as it connects me to Val more and it relaxes me so much. We have also brought home three more NWSL champion trophies and I feel like I have made a lasting impression in Orlando and I can't wait to retire so I can spend every weekend at horse shows with Val, because I honestly wouldn't want it any other way. But I'm most excited for Alex and Tobin to return to Orlando after being away for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will have a slight time jump towards the end of camp. Also I decided to change it to the U-18 because it makes more sense in the end as they are already 16. Also is there anything you guys would like to see/learn about?


	10. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's just pretend I'm not bad at remembering what positions they play. I know I said Val was a center back and Cal was a goalie but I switched them up so yeah.

Maya's POV

The past couple of days have been busy as today is the final game and then the last couple of days are just recruiting stuff. 

"Are you ready for the game today?" Jess said as she jumped on my bed.

"Yes, I'm so ready to see Val play and kick some ass." I said and Jess laughed.

"I'm honestly glad we didn't win because I feel like that would be some much pressure." Jess said and I nodded. We have differently gotten closer but I'm not trying to ruin this friendship so I'm not telling her how I feel.

"Do you want to go to lunch with us?" I said as all the parents came to support everyone and we had some free time before the game which starts at four.

"Of course, is it everyone? Or just your mom and you."

"All of us and your mom is coming right? I think Val is bringing her friend kennedy." I said and Jess nodded.

"Of course, also what are you wearing to the game? Do we go classy or comfy?" Jess asked and then I sat up and hopped off the bed.

"I think I'm wearing these ripped jeans and then an oversized shirt with my forces." I said as I put the clothes on my chair to get ready for later.

"Why was I going to wear the same thing and with a belt, it's nice but also comfy." Jess said and I nodded. So then I heard my phone vibrate and pulled it out

_[9:30am] Hey Maya, just letting you know we are meeting at one at The Capital Grille. Jess and Amy are coming right?_

_[9:32am] Good Morning mom and they are coming._

So I looked at instagram really quick and liked a picture of Sara and Sam.

"I can't wait to get pictures from a nice photoshoot." I said as I showed Jess the picture.

"Ugh they are stunning together and I have a friend whos sister is a professional equine photographer. I can get you her info." Jess said.

"Uhm yes Jess." I said and then Jess nodded. "Also, lunch is at one, so I guess we should start getting ready at noon." I said and then Jess nodded.

"Maya we are leaving at like nine tomorrow morning." Jess said as I was wondering what time we would be going.

"Okay, also I can't believe mom actually brought that property in Wellington." I said and Jess nodded.

"I think it will definitely help you as there are way more opportunities on the East Coast then the West Coast."

"True, I'm just going to miss all my friends and stuff."

"I remember when I moved barns last year, it's definitely hard especially when you've been riding with them your whole life." 

"Exactly, I love riding with Frank but the King's have my heart." I said and Jess nodded.

"I feel the same with my old trainers, they gave me so much and I’m forever grateful for that.”Jess said and then we decided to watch the show we've been watching. We watched about two episodes of the show and then we decided to get ready. I put my outfit on and then started doing my hair,which I just decided to curl it and then I put some very simple makeup on. I looked over and saw Jess was also putting her makeup on, she was also wearing some skinny jeans with a oversized shirt and some Jordan's.

"I love the fit Jess."

"You are gorgeous Ma, but thanks."

"Girl you are perfect too." I said as I got up and then unplugged my phone.

"My mom said she would meet us there so we can go." Jess said. So I quickly texted my mom letting her know we were on our way. I grabbed my purse and we walked out, locking the door as we closed it. We walked through the halls, that were bustling with families ready to cheer on their daughters tonight. We quickly exited the building and started walking to the restaurant.

After about five minutes we finally made it. The Capital Grille sat on a big bank overlooking the waterfront. We walked up the stairs and we saw Amy standing there.

"Hey girls." 

"Hi mom, are we ready?" Jess said looking at me and I nodded. So we walked in and I saw my mom in the back so we walked back towards the little room.

"Hey girls, how are you." My mom said as I went over and hugged her.

"Great, how are you." Jess said.

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking." So then I went over and hugged Val.

"You are going to do great tonight sis." I said.

"Thanks, I wish we were playing you." She said and I laughed,

"I'm honestly glad we aren't playing as I knew we would not have won, we are a good team but you are unstoppable." I said and Val smiled.

"Thanks." Val said and then I went and hugged Ash.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?" 

"Great." I said as I went and sat down next to Jess as we waited for everyone else to come. 

"Hey guys, sorry we are running late." Alex said as they came in.

"You're fine, well I think the waiter should be coming soon." My mom said and we all nodded. 

So the waiter came a few minutes later and took our drink orders and then left to get them as we decided what to eat.

"What are you getting." I asked Jess who was looking at the menu.

"I think I will get the Cheeseburger, I haven't had one in a while, what about you?" 

"I think I will try the Filet Mignon." I said.

"That sounds amazing." Jess said and I nodded.

"What about you Val," I asked as she was sitting across from me.

"I'm thinking the Cobb salad." She said and I nodded.

"Have you ever been here?" I asked.

"A couple times, it's really good," She said and I nodded.

So then the waiter came back and handed us our drinks and then took our orders. So then she went and put our orders in.

"Are you two ready for tonight?" Amy asked Valerie and Callie.

"Yes, although I'm a little nervous but we have a great goalie behind us." Cal said.

"I'm so nervous, I don't want to let the team down but I'm excited." Val said and we nodded. So then we just talked about our plans after and I learned the mom would be going home to pack the house and then coming down a couple weeks later. I also learned that I would be staying with Ash and Val after the show, since Jess had to go back to Chicago to do some stuff.

"So Ali where is your new place located?" Ash said.

"It's like three minutes from WEF and on Appaloosa Trails."

"I wonder if you are close to us? We are across from the LittleRidge Stables." 

"I do remember passing them. The property we are next to is very shaded." Mom said and my smile grew knowing we were definitely neighbors.

"That is definitely us, that's great." Ash said and we looked at each other and smiled. 

So then the waiter came back with our food and refills and we started to eat. This was probably one of the best steaks I've ever had.

"Thanks for lunch." I said as I hugged mom.

"No problem, you guys can go shopping until you have to meet us tonight." She said and then we nodded.

"Good luck sis, since I probably won't see your before the game. Kick some ass." I said whispering the last part and then she pulled me in for a hug and I relaxed into as I hugged her back. So then I went and hugged Callie and wished her luck.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" Jess said as she came up to me after saying goodbye to her mom.

"Sure." So we grabbed our things and then walked the couple blocks to one of the malls that was around us.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked as we looked at the directory and this mall had tons of shops to choose from.

"I need a new belt and I was thinking of getting it from Hermes. Do you want to start there?" 

"That's fine, I also need a new belt so that works." So we headed on up to the second floor and then found there store.

"Hi ladies, how can I help you?" One of the salesman asked as we walked in.

"Hello we are just looking for some new belts." I said and then he nodded.

"Awesome, just follow me and I will lead you to our section of belts." So we nodded and then started walking with him.

"Here you are." 

"Thank you." We said as he walked away to let us look. We started looking at all the options and then we both decided on the simple mini one. We called him back over and told him what ones we wanted and then he went to the back and came back out with them.

"Here you go. Are you two all set?" He asked so we nodded and then we went to the checkout and they very quickly checked us out.

"Thank you." I said as she handed me the bag and then nodded.

"Where to next?" Jess asked as we walked out of the store.

"I need some new leggings. Do you want to check Lulu?" I said and then she nodded.

So we walked over and I got a couple of leggings but also a new new jacket. So then we decided to start heading back as we didn't need anything else. We got an Uber since we didn't want to walk back but it also made us feeler safer.

"Hey mom." I said as we walked up to the seats.

"Hey girls, you didn't spend to much money, did you?" 

"Uhmm.. I want to Lulu after I got the belt, but I promise I didn't buy a whole lot.” I said and then she nodded. So the seats quickly got packed and then they started.

"Hello everyone and thanks for coming." Alex said as she stepped out onto the field. "We are very excited for this matchup and we can't wait to cheer on both teams." So she said a few more things and then finally the teams coming out. I saw Callie and Val and started smiling. They quickly went through the lineup and then got ready. Val ran to the goal and got ready. So then the ref blew the whistle and the white team kicked the ball and started off. They started running and the mid passed it to the stricker and she came running and struck the ball and Val went flying and caught it. I started cheering and then looked over and saw Ash and mom hugging as they cheered. She kicked the ball and Callie got it and started running towards the goal, she passed it to the stricker and she kicked it and it went in as their goalie tried to get it. I started cheering as she went and hugged Callie. By the end of the first half they were up two to one. I went to the concession stand and I got some pretzels for everyone and some drinks. So I walked back to the stands and handed everyone their food and then sat down.

"So mom how is this going to work when Tini gets here?" I asked as I turned towards mom.

"I was talking to Kyle and we ended up changing where she comes to. So she will be shipped to Florida."

"Who's Tini?" Ash asked curiously.

"She is my new horse that we are importing from Germany." I said and Ash nodded.

"I will be packing everything and then it will be getting shipped in like three weeks. Also Kyle hired the shippers for them." She said and then I nodded.

"Will I be able to come home and say goodbye?" Mom nodded so then I smiled.

The game started and they played amazingly and Val let no balls in and they ended up winning three to one.

"That was amazing." I said as I ran and hugged Val.

"Thanks." 

"Of course, I'm going to go back to pack, but if you want to come later you can." I said and Val nodded.

"Hey mom we are going to pack. I will see you in the morning." I said and mom nodded so I hugged her and then we started walked back to the dorms before all the crowds got there. We walked up the stairs and then we went into the room and we changed really quick.

"Do you want to put some music on?" I said and Jess nodded as she turned her speaker on and then put some music on.

I grabbed my suitcase and went over to my drawer and started putting my clothes in. I rolled up my shirts and leggings and then nicely folded my jeans. I put my dirty clothes in a separate bag so mom can take them home and then I put my nicer clothes in another bag and put it on the chair. I went into the bathroom and grabbed all my stuff and put them in a separate pouch. After I cleaned up everything I put everything by the door so it would be easier to grab in the morning. So then I went over and sat on my bed as Jess finished up. I grabbed my phone and saw that Val texted me.

_[9:38pm] Hey sis..can I still come over?_

_[9:50] Hey sis.Of course,sorry I'm just responding but we were packing and stuff.The door is open so come in._

_Read 9:51_

So then I set my phone down and Jess walked in and I said,

"Hey it's still okay if Val comes over?"

"Of course."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and then Val walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Val." Jess said. Val walked in and sat down on my bed. "So you and your mom are coming with us right?" Jess said as she went over and sat on her bed.

"Yep and Storm is coming with us,"

"I can't wait to meet Storm." I said as I grabbed Coco.

"Omg, you have one too." Val said as she went in her bag and grabbed a stuffed bear that looked like Coco.

"No way, wait does yours have an M on it? Mine has a V on his foot." I said as I showed her. She showed me hers and it indeed had a M on it. "Wait what is yours name? Mine is Coco."

"Her name is Honey." She said as she hugged hers.

"I love that, do you guys want to watch a movie?" I asked and then they nodded. So I put on a movie that just came out a few weeks ago.

"Good morning girls." I heard mom say. Val was still sleeping so I gently tapped her shoulder.

"Good morning Val." I heard a groan coming from her.

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"ughh it's to early."

"Well I'm gonna go get some breakfast, want anything?"

"waffles and bacon." 

So then I gently climbed over her and slipped on my slides and walked downstairs and towards the cafeteria. I went in line and grabbed two plates and went over and made some waffles and put them on both plates. Then I put some bacon on Vals,but I got some sausage and eggs. So then I grabbed some forks and then walked back to the room. Once I got back Val had woken up and had changed into some new clothes and was just sitting on her phone.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Val said as she grabbed the plate. I sat down in the chair that was by my desk and started eating.

"Hey Val, I went to your room and put everything in the car." Ash said as she walked in.

"Okay." I finished eating and I saw that Val was done so I went up to grab it so I could take it back but she stopped me,

"I will take them down so you can get ready." So I nodded and handed her my plate. I got up and went over and grabbed my leggings and shirt that I had left out for today's drive and then put my dirty clothes in the one bag. 

"Mom, I think I found my next horse." Val said as she walked back into the room.

"Give me the details." Ash said as they sat down.

"Her show name is Heat of the Jasmianian night, she is a ten year old Swedish Warmblood. She is competing in the 3*'s with her current rider and I think that she might be able to be tried in Michigan." She said.

"Wait, Jazzy, I love that mare." I said as I sat up. So then Val walked over and showed me her phone.

"I love Nicki. Let her know that we are sisters and I'm sure I can talk to her about everything."

"Awesome, I love Lodin but I want to keep him as my U25 horse and then get a more experienced horse." 

"That makes sense. That's why I got Tini, well also because Magic is still young and I wanted a horse for the U25 season." I said and then Val nodded.

We finished packing and then we were finally about to leave for Michigan.

"I will see you in a couple weeks. I love you." Mom said as we hugged.

"I love you too." I said. So then mom hugged Val and then went and hugged Ash.

"Keep them safe." Mom said.

"I will. I always will." So then Ali waved and headed towards the taxi that was waiting for us. We then got in and Ash put Storm in her cage.

"Everyone ready to go?" Amy said from the driver's seat. We all said yes and then we were off. The first couple of hours we all slept and then at about twelve we stopped at a cute little restaurant and had a nice meal before getting back on the road. We still have about fifteen hours left before we get there and we are pretty much to watching videos and tv shows. 

"Mom..Nicki messaged me back and said that I could try her tomorrow when we get there. She also said that since she isn't for sale it might not work but she has another mare for sale if her and I don't match." Val said.

"Okay.. ask her if one works for her." 

"Okay.. also Dands arrived safely and is all settled in." 

"Awesome." Ash said as she turned back around.

"Val I totally didn't ask but what division you are showing in?" Jess asked as she looked towards Val.

"I'm actually showing in the young riders. What about you? Also who are you showing?" Val said as she looked over.

"I'm showing in the juniors on my older horse Sunny." 

"Tell me about Sunny?" 

"Well he is a sixteen year old Hanoverian stallion. He is probably one of the calmest stallions I've met and I got him about three years ago and before me he was shown successfully in the big classes with Ludger Beerbaum." 

"I love stallions, I've never had one but they seem very special." Val said and then Jess nodded.

"He is."

At about six in the morning we finally made it to the place where we would be staying for the next week. It was a beautiful cottage style house with four rooms and it had a gorgeous pool overlooking Lake Michigan. The sunrise was beautiful to watch over the lake. We let Storm out in the backyard and then we carried out stuff in. Val, Jess and I decided to all stay in one room so we could get closer.

"I'm so ready for this weekend to start." Jess said as we all sat on the couch.

"Same." I said. I'm ready for the next chapter of life to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will start from later on in the day and cover the whole week and it will have all their pov's at different times, so be ready for a longer chapter!


	11. Open Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want play the song Wonder by Shawn Mendes starting at No ones POV or you could just listen to it the whole time. Hopefully you like this chapter and the three of them together.

Val's POV 

It is about twelve and we are just about ready to head to the show. I was wearing some tailored breeches with a sunshirt from Equiline. I put on my school boots and then grabbed my schooling helmet as I walked downstairs.

"Is everyone ready?" Amy said and we nodded. So I grabbed Storms leash and she came running over so I clipped it to her collar and we were off. We got in the car and stopped at Starbucks and then our made our way to the show.

“Hi Dands.” I said as I opened the door and went and hugged her. She let out a soft whiny and then wrapped her head around me.

“I loves you baby.” I said as I gave her a carrot and then some scratches. This is like the longest I’ve gone without seeing her and I don’t like it.

“Hey Val.” I heard someone say so I turned around and saw Sara standing there.

“Hey Sara.” I said as I walked out and gave her a hug. “How have you been?”

“Good, how about you?”

“Great.” I said as I turned around and closed her stall door. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost one.

“I actually have to go, but why don’t you hangout with us tonight?” I said and then she nodded. “Awesome I will text you the information.” I said and then I grabbed my helmet and caught up to everyone, as they were walking towards one of the warmup arenas.

“Hi Nicki.” I said as I walked over to an older lady who was holding onto a gorgeous liver chestnut.

“Hi Valerie. How are you doing?”   
“Great.” I said and then she nodded. So then she handed me the reins and I took them.

“She’s usually very easy and not your typical chestnut mare stereotype.” Nicking said as I put on my helmet and then walked towards the mounting block. I checked her girth one more time and then I pulled the stirrup leathers down to get ready to mount. I put the reins over her neck and then put my foot in the stirrup and then swung my body over the saddle. So then I fixed my reins clucked and we started walking. I quickly warmed her up and then started cantering her. She has such a nice canter and she just felt amazing. 

"You look great Val, why don't you jump over these small jumps." Nicki said as she finished setting up the jumps. So then I gathered my reins and then started cantering, we went around the ring and then I took off over the jump and it felt amazing. I took her around a couple other jumps and then Nicki put the jumps up a little higher. She has such a powerful jump and it feels amazing.

"Awesome job Val. I honestly feel like she would be such a good next horse for you."

"Really, she's so amazing and I would love the opportunity to have a horse like her on my string." I said as I jumped off her and then gave her a big pat on the neck.

"Wow Val, you two look amazing together." Mom said as she walked up to us.

"She really is." Maya said and then I went and hugged her.

"Thank you." I said as I whispered into her ear.

"Of course." She said and then Nicki said,

"So Val, are you serious about adding her into your string?" 

"Of course. I'm retiring my older horse this season and then my other horse is gonna be my U25 horse and I was thinking about starting her off in the juniors and then do some 1*'s." I said and then Nicki nodded.

"That sounds perfect. I guess your mom and I should talk about this." Nicki said. " Would you be able to take her back to the stabling area while we talk? You can untack her or give her to one of my grooms."

"Okay." I said as we started walking over to her stables. She is such an easy horse to handle and is such an amazing horse. We walked into the stabling area and I put her into the stall and started untacking her while Maya went and grabbed some carrots for her.

"i will take that for you." One of her grooms said, so I handed the tack to him and then I went and put some water in her bucket. So then I gave her the carrots and took a couple of pictures of her.

"Why don't I take a picture of you two." Maya said, so I nodded and went over to her and then gave Jazzy a kiss. "You two are gonna be amazing, you want to go meet Sunny?" She said and then I nodded and we walked over to the Zone 5 setup.

"Hey guys." Jess said as she walked out of the tack stall. 

"Good, I tried Jazzy and it went well." I said and then Jess nodded. "Is this the famous Sunny?" I said as we walked up to a stall at the end of the row and I gorgeous bay was sticking his head out.

"Yep," Jess said as I gave him a pat on the face and he nickered. "He must like you." Jess said as she gave him an apple and he gladly took it and starting munching on it. 

"Hey guys ready to go?" Amy asked as she came up.

"Ash is doing some things so it might take a while." Jess said as Amy nodded. So we walked towards the table and waited for mom to get back. So about twenty minutes later mom came back and we decided to go and get lunch.

Maya's POV

"Hey girls I rented us a boat tomorrow. I was thinking we could go after Val rides and we could go to lunch before." 

"That sounds fun, I would like that." I said and then Val nodded.

"Awesome, also Amy and I are going out tonight with some of the other parents. Is Sara still coming over?" Ash said and then we nodded. So then we decided to watch some tv before Sara came over. I grabbed my phone and saw that mom texted me.

_[5:45pm] Hey sweetie I wanted to tell you that I made it home. How are you doing?_

_[5:55pm] Hi mom, glad you made it home. I'm doing good._

_[5:58pm] Good sweetie, have fun tonight. I will text you in the morning._

So I put my phone down and then I decided to take a shower.

"Hey girls, I'm going take a shower and then get ready." I said and then they nodded. So I got up and walked outside.

"Hey moms. I'm gonna take a shower, have fun tonight."

"Okay sweetie have a goodnight."Ash said and then Amy nodded. I walked up the stairs to the room and then got my stuff and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then walked over to the makeup bench and put on some natural looking makeup. I went up to hanger and grabbed my dress, which was an off the shoulder cocktail dress and was gold in color. I grabbed my phone and walked back downstairs. I saw that no one was down there so I figured they were getting ready for tonight. So then I decided to finally post an instagram picture announcing the purchase of Tini. I picked out a couple of pictures and then videos of when I tried her and captioned it;

_I would love to announce the purchase of Blue Lady 2(Tini). She is an eleven year old German Warmblood. I can't wait for her to get here. I would love to thank my amazing mom and trainers. Also forever grateful to Daniel Deusser and Stephex Stables for trusting me with this amazing girl._

So then I posted it. I instantly got comments.

_Stephexstables: We are so excited for you! Wishing you two all the success._

_Alikrieger: So happy for you two! Love you so much Maya._

A couple of my others friends congratulated me so I responded and then went and put some music on. So I got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. Storm walked up to me so I grabbed her treat and gave it to her.

"Hi." I heard Jess say so I turned around and Jess was wearing a stunning black dress that fitted her amazingly.

"You look gorgeous Jess." I said as I walked towards her and then we sat down.

"Thank you, you look amazing too. Val should be down shortly and then Sara should be here soon." She said and then I nodded.

"Hey guys! I brought some bubbly." Sara said as she walked in and handed Val the Sparkling Grape juice. So then we decided to order some pizza and then we just took pictures while we waited. So then we just talked about the week while waiting for the pizza.

No one's POV

The girls had finished eating pizza and then decided to turn up some music and the song Wonder came on.

"OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!" Maya said as she stood up and pulled Jess along with her and then they started dancing together.They were just swaying to the music and laughing. Maya ended up spinning Jess around and then she pulled her in for a hug.

"I love their friendship." Val said to Sara as she stopped recording them.

"Girl they are in love."

"What?"

"They look at each other like Alec and I look at each other."

"I guess." 

So after the song finished they came back and sat on the couch.

"Do you want to jump in the pool?" Maya said.

"Yes!" They all said and then they got up and Jess put her phone down and started recording and then they grabbed hands and jumped in.

"It feels so nice." Val said as they came up and then got out. 

The girls all changed into some comfy clothes and then all posted pictures of them to their private instas. Maya picked a picture of Jess and her, all of them together and then a picture of Val and her. She captioned it "My loves" and then posted it. Val posted a similar pictures, except she posted the video of them jumping in the pool. So then they all settled down and started watching a movie.

Ash's POV

"Girls are you ready?" I said as I called up the stairs.

"Yes, we will be down in a few." They screamed down. So I grabbed my bag and headed out back with Storm following me. A few minutes later they came out talking about tennager stuff. 

"The walk over to the boat is just a few minutes so let's get going." I said and then we all started walking.

"I figured we could go tubing and just ride around the lake." I said as the girls nodded. We walked up to a pretty dock and the receptionist handed me some keys so I took them and then we walked down the dock. The girls got in first, with Storm nipping at their heels, and headed towards the back and instantly were amazed by the beauty of it. So I took a quick picture of us and then started the boat and we were off.

"So Maya what are your plans for next year for school?"

"Well I will be staying online, I'm going into my junior year so I have some advanced classes and then just some regular classes."

"Awesome, I'm glad you both got your moms smartness." I said as we all laughed. So then Maya decided to go tubing. She stayed on up until a wave threw her off. Val went next and a she conquered a few waves until a massive one made her go flying off.

"Okay girls so I just wanted to talk." I said as they decided to come to where I could see them.

"So I know we will never get to relive your childhoods but I hope all of us can continue our next chapter together. We were very selfish and I wish we tried harder to keep you two together." I said with tears coming down.

"Hey momma it's fine, we have talked about it and we know you were doing what was best for you guys at the time." Val said.

"Same and also mom I love you." Val said and then I looked at her.

"I talked to mom and she said I could call you mom and we also talked about it and we are both okay with it. So I hope that's okay."

"Of course. Are you gonna call Ali mom?" I said looking at Val.

"Only if that is okay with you." She said.

"Of course it's okay." I said and then I carefully got up and we all hugged.

"We probably should have done this on land." Maya said and we all laughed. So then we just talked about some things that were important to the girls growing up. After about four hours we decided to go back and grab some dinner.

"Hey mom." The girls said as we decided to call Ali so she could eat dinner, well lunch for her, with us.

"Hi girls, how was the boat?"

"Great, Val is great at tubing and well mom.. not so much." Maya said and then I threw a piece of popcorn at her and Val started laughing.

"Well i'm glad you guys had fun." Ali said, I could see that she was sad so I grabbed the phone and went a few feet away from the girls.

"Hey what's wrong?" I said but I already knew the answer.

"I just wish I was there with them." She said and I nodded.

"I know, how about you try coming up for the weekend." I said and she nodded.

"Okay." So then I walked back over and we finished eat and then walked back to the house and Ali was back to packing everything up.

So we talked to Ali for another half hour and then decided to watch a movie together.

"Hey May, I have a question for you." Val said looking at her.

"What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for Jess?" Val said as she showed her a video of them dancing.

So then May looked at me and I nodded to let her know that her answer would be safe with me.

"I do have feelings for her but I don't want to scare her, also can you send me that?" She said and then Val nodded.

"I know it's scary but if you don't tell her then you will never know." I said and Maya nodded. 

"I just want to wait a little bit until I tell her." She said and then we all hugged.

"I love you both so much." I said.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I decided to split this chapter up so next chapter will be the bigger chapter. Also give me ideas of what you would like to see of them


End file.
